Legend of Spyro: Hybrid's Betrayal
by Jonathan112
Summary: Klaxon grows bored of peace after three years from his previous adventure in the dragon world and decides to have some "fun". But enemies are on the horizon. Might have M content in some scenes. Other characters' owner is written on top of Chapters. I own nothing but Klaxon.
1. Chapter 1

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Three Years Later

Academy; Skyler's Room

Klaxon was in his father's room at the Academy looking at everything inside and thinking things over that had happened the past three years. Peace had once again come and sure he enjoyed it but it was...boring. He had grown somewhat distant to his friends, they hadn't grown distant from him, no, he had. He was currently looking through the "Book of Dark Artifacts" just for fun and he found nothing of interest although he did find the name of the sword Hook had used to kill his father.

He remembered his reaction when the Guardians had suggested clearing out Skyler's room...

_+Flashback+_

_Klaxon eased his head against the door and listened to the Gaurdians._

_"Since Skyler is dead, shouldn't we clear out that room for a new teacher?" said Cyril making Klaxon clench his teeth._

_"I don't think that would be a good idea. After all, we know how his son gets when its anything about his father." said Volteer._

_"Oh, who cares about the little blighter! That room will just collect dust without anyone using it."_

_"Cyril!" Klaxon heard Cynder's voice and he figured it must be a meeting, "Why would you call him a that?! He's just a kid, yet you act like he's a monster!"_

_"Well he is! Have you seen the pranks he pulls?! Most undignified!"_

_"You're just saying that because you can't take a joke." said Flame._

_"He insults me, my linage, even my accent! You call those jokes?!"_

_"Actually, yes." said Volteer._

_"Okay fine! I'll clear the room out myself, with or without his permission!" said Cyril and Klaxon snapped..._

_+End Flashback+_

He shuddered at what happened next, he burst into the room and yelled at Cyril leaving the others stunned and then he fired a Convexity beam at the Ice Gaurdian. Luckily it just hurt the old dragon and didn't turn him to stone, but Klaxon had begun to hate the old dragon more and more. He wanted to fight yet he had no idea who or what to fight then again...he heard his father used to attack his allies for some fun but if he did it they would suspect him...so...

An idea came to mind and only his mother would know the enter plan as would Rico but nobody else...

* * *

Twilight Forest; Night Time

He sat in front of a waterfall looking at it sparkle in the moon light before he felt a presence behind and turned around to get a giant paw to the face sending him flying into the shallow water that was in front of him. He dragged himself out of the water and stopped when he saw a big black shadowy dragon staring at him before he felt his chest get slashed...

* * *

Next Morning

Comet had heard from Shard that Klaxon had gone to Twilight Forest last night and was worried when he didn't come home, so she had decided to check things out. After coming to the waterfall, Comet spotted Klaxon resting in the shallow water but as she got closer she began to notice something wasn't right. When she could see him clearly she stopped dead in her tracks and her face turned white as tears built up in her eyes. Klaxon was lying on his stomach, his wings limp and the water a diluted red, his sides were cut open and his neck was slit. She cautiously approached and jumped when she felt a presence behind her. What she saw was an elderly dragon with red scales, a grey underbelly, a leaf shaped tail blade, and grey eyes, with three broken horns.

"Your friend has become a victim of the Scourge of the Realms, a dark dragon who cares only about death and destruction. I survived his wrath years ago when he destroyed my village. I'm sorry for your loss." said the old dragon and then he looked around franticly.

"He is coming again! Collect your friend and return home, I'll cover your escape!" said the dragon and Comet followed his orders despite the tears coming from her eyes and she took off as a giant dragon covered in shadows attacked the old dragon. Soon the two fighters were out of sight as she came to the gates of WarFang with Klaxon's body slung over her back. When she landed, the guards all gasped at the sight of Klaxon's beaten body and some shed tears, none more so than Comet and Shard.

* * *

Night Time; Hidden Pond

A feminine figure approached the wooded area as a baboon balanced himself on a wooden-*THUNK!*-my mistake, bamboo staff. Another figure appeared from the shadows and was roughly the height and muscle of a 30-year-old dragon, yet he had crimson scales and a serrated grey tail blade.

"[Distorted] Nobody suspects right?" asked the figure.

"Yes. Everybody saw the body. You sure you want to go through with this?" asked Shard.

"Yeah. I'm tired of peace. Besides peace makes people drop their guard and I have a feeling that if I don't do this, we'll regret it." said the figure dropping the distortion of his voice, "If they hate me when I'm done, oh well. Nobody will get hurt...too seriously."

"Just be careful okay...Klaxon?" said Shard hugging her son.

"I will. Now head back to WarFang before somebody gets suspicous." said Klaxon returning the hug and then disappearing in black mist.

"Do not worry. He will be fine." said Rico putting a hand on Shard's shoulder, "He like his father in endurance and cunning. This work out perfectly."

With that Shard flew back to WarFang.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Crux, Kai, Alex, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Forest Region

A large hunting party of dragon scoured the area looking for the dragon who killed Klaxon. The group consisted of Spyro and Cynder, Spyro's brother Kai (flashback will occur later in chapter or later chapter), Talos, Maxios, Riptor and Raptor, Alex, Destra, Combu, Noir, and Crux.

"When I find the dragon who killed Klaxon, I'll rip him apart with my bare claws!" growled Combu with small wisps of black smoke rising from his paws.

"Combu, calm down. We have to find the dragon first remember?" said Destra a little nervous about his cousin's anger.

The group see a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it and also wearing an orange mask with one eye visible who is also hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"Tobi see which way dragon go." said the man in an almost child-like voice.

"Okayyyy. Which way?" said Destra raising an eyebrow.

"Thatta way!" said Tobi pointing in two different directions.

"Which way?" asked Ignitus.

"Thatta way!" said Tobi switching directions when he pointed. Alex's eye began to twitch at this guy's antics.

"Tobi better make up his mind or he won't live for much longer." growled Alex.

"Tobi no like Chaos Dragon! Tobi not tell you now!" said Tobi crossing his arms.

Alex walks up and pokes Tobi in the eye, causing the man to fall to the ground and clutch his eye in pain.

"AH! MY EYE! MY EYE! NOBODY POKES TOBI'S EYE LIKE THAT! GUYS HELP!" screamed the man as he flailed on the ground. The group then notice a figure emerge from the water carrying a huge 'sword' wound up in bandages and the man looked shark-like.

"Itachi, this guy blew our cover! Why'd we bring him along?!" said the man glaring at the still flailing Tobi.

"Because he wouldn't stop begging me. Now lets just get this over with." said Itachi from a nearby tree with an expressionless face.

Suddenly a portal appeared on the ground and two metal snake-like spears came out, wrapped themselves around a tree and pulled Scorpion out.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Scorpion getting into a fighting stance. Sub-Zero walked into view as a Xenomorph Ravager cut down trees with its massive claws that were in its way. A mutated hand burst from the ground pulling out a Zerg Infested Terran who then pulled out an Infested Pulse Rifle.

"Ambush!" yelled Spyro getting into a fighting stance.

Scorpion suddenly appeared behind Alex and put him in a headlock before warping away in a portal.

"SUCKERS!" yelled Scorpion before he disappeared.

* * *

Dragon Nether-Realm

[Mortal Kombat Theme]

Alex fell onto a pile of something and a skull landed on his chest which he batted aside and got up when Scorpion jumped down and landed in front of him.

"GET OVER HERE!" yelled Scorpion firing his spear which wrapped itself around Alex. Scorpion pulled which caused Alex to come flying towards the hellspawn and he got a spin-kick to the jaw. Scorpion then did a backwards flip-kick to Alex's head only to have it split down the middle before the blow even landed. Scorpion's eyes widened for a second before he regained his composure. Scorpion was then hit with a back-hand sending him flying into a wooden strcuture causing it to collapse on him.

Scorpion climbed out of the rubble to see Wraith/Alex who was made completely out of Tzeentchian fire and a second horn, tail, or something kept appearing and disappearing in random spots. Scorpion narrowed his eyes before pulling off his mask and his skull ignited in _white_ flames.

"I don't think that's how his flames are supposed to look." said both of Wraith's half-heads at once.

"BURN!" yelled Scorpion before inhaling and exhaling a huge plume of white fire for Alex/Wraith.

"Oh-"

"-Crud!"

Alex/Wraith grabbed a saw-shaped shield and put it in front of himself just before the flames hit and when the flame torrent stopped...

"OW! OW! HOT! HOT! HOT! OW!" said Alex/Wraith before throwing it at Scorpion.

"Not again...!" yelled Scorpion before his head was decapitated and white lava began pouring out of the now headless neck.

"Oh, crud." said Wraith/Alex taking cover as Scorpion's body exploded.

[End Mortal Kombat Theme]

* * *

Forest

The forest had once seem somewhat peaceful, but was now in ruins due to the large battle taking place. Craters were everywhere that large attacks had hit, trees were broken or uprooted here and there, rubble was strewn across the battlefield.

Noir was fighting Tobi who despite his childish antics was fairly powerful.

"Tobi enjoy this! Tobi want to have more fun with dragons!" said the wierd member as he jumped up and down while clapping his hands together, which was begining to get on Noir's nerves.

Suddenly Tobi was swept off his feet and slammed into a tree and Crux emerged from the shadows.

"Man that guy's annoying!" gowled Crux almost hissing the words. Tobi climbed out of the broken tree and half his mask fell off.

"You-you broke Tobi's mask...Tobi's mask broken...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tobi took off running with dirt flying behind him and every dragon in the area sweat-dropped as did the enemy, even the Ravager that Maxios was currently grappling with.

"Man that guy's a wimp." muttered Kisame before he slammed his sword into the ground narrowly missing Cynder.

Combu was stuck fighting Sub-Zero and for the most part was winning until...Sub-Zero's shadow came to life and kicked Combu in the chest that sent him flying and when he looked at the shadow it looked like Sub-Zero but dressed in pure black. Sub-Zero apparently had a comm-link in his ear because he put his finger to his ear and then looked out among the dragons before creating an Ice Wall.

"Fall back! Scorpion has fallen!" said the Lin Kuei warrior before running with Noob Saibot by his side. Kisame and Itachi were the next to leave.

The Ravager tried to eascape but got its legs sliced off by Crux. It tried to fight back but giant claws aren't very good for ranged combat and so it got its head impaled by Crux's tail. The Infested got its Pulse Rifle ripped out of its arm and it began running away but was stopped as Maxios used his Body Control move on it, stopping it in its tracks.

"Talk." said Maxios glaring at the creature.

"[Gargled] I'll...never talk...I serve...Scourge...I'll die before I talk..." with those words it broke the green energy rings around its arms and pulled out an Infested Handgun, put it to its chin and fired, splattering green slime and brains around the area that instantly vaporized. At this moment Alex made it back to the fight.

"What'd I miss?" said Alex then he saw the battlefield, "Whoa."

"That Infested broke my Body Control, full concentration. Nothing and nobody but Skyler could break it." said Maxios.

"Maybe your losing your edge." said Talos jokingly.

"Very funny. Something more is going on and I have a bad feeling."

* * *

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Destra, Combu, Noir, and Taze belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

[D] = Distortion in voice

* * *

Hidden Location

Klaxon, currently known as Scourge, paced back and forth in his fortress.

"Shouldn't of had that Scorpion clone face Alex, too many variables. Tobi's a weak link yet comical with his antics. The Ravager and Infested probably threw them off but I have to be careful, one wrong move and my cover is blown before the right moment." muttered Klaxon to himself.

"Tobi's mask ruined...Tobi need new mask..." whined the ninja about his broken mask and then he turned serious, "They really don't like you boss, in this form anyway. Combu wants to rip you apart with his bare claws. Doubt he could do that."

"Anything else?" said Klaxon.

"Spyro and Cynder show almost unbreakable cooperation between each other, same could be said about Noir and Crux." said Itachi.

"The last two broke my mask...They need to pay..." growled Tobi and then replaced his broken mask with a new one, same color and everything.

"When's the spy getting back?" asked Klaxon as a shadowy figure materialized from the floor.

"Already back sir. The dragons returned to WarFang after our defeat. They believe a siege is going to happen soon." said Noob Saibot.

"Then lets give them one." said Klaxon creating clones of himself and each morphed into a Lin Kuei warrior, Brotherhood of Shadow warrior, or rouge ninja and flickered out of existence as Klaxon regained the look of "Scourge".

"[Distorted] Lets have some fun." said Scourge as he disappeared in black mist.

* * *

WarFang Gates; 30 Minutes Later

[Battle with Abbadon theme from Darksiders]

A lone guard watched out over the horizon to see 6 figures walking towards the city at a calm and confident pace. He stood shocked as to why the enemy would just come and attack without an army but then when he looked farther behind the figures, he dropped his spear in shock, fear, and awe. Thousands maybe millions of enemy soldiers were charging behind the figures and the guard for a second forgot what to do and when he remembered he did it that he almost blew a lung out.

*Blows on Warning Horn*

"INTRUDERS!INTRUDERS!INTRUDERS!INTRUDERS!INTRU-*has coughing fit*"

Soon both Dragons and other soldiers on the walls and all gasp at the size of the army and the tallest of the figures steps forward.

"[Distorted] Attention dragons of WarFang, surrender or die." said the big dragon bluntly with no emotion in his voice.

"Forget it you b#$! You'll pay for what you did to my boyfriend!" yelled Comet and mentally Klaxon jumped.

'Boyfriend?! I didn't think our relation was that far!'

"[Distorted] Fine! You'll regret those words soon enough. ATTACK!" yelled Scourge.

The sky was blacked as thousands of rouge ninja took to the air and was even more blackened as thousands of kunai left their hands. The dragons and more heavily armored soldiers managed to survive the downpour of kunai but the smaller and less armored soldiers were severely injured. Soon from the shadows sprung soldiers dressed completely in black and had glowing blue eyes as they charged the defenders. Warriors in blue armor then stormed the walls and were onto of the walls fighting the defenders with no weapons only melee which confused the defenders yet they didn't want the enemy to get any ideas.

Scourge was then in the air throwing black fire down onto the defenders.

Crux cornered Tobi who eye-smiled and then pointed to Crux's feet which were surrounded by little white paper bombs.

"Great Minefield Jutsu." said Tobi and Crux was engulfed in a blinding explosion that sent him flying into the Academy walls, knocking him unconscious. Tobi then saw Noir charging and he pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin and threw it at Noir hitting him in the head causing the shadow xeno dragon hybrid to stagger back. The grenade exploded sending onion juice into his eyes.

"AH! MY EYES! MY EYES!" yelled Noir rubbing his eyes only making the pain worse.

"Hehehehehe. Not fun is it?" said Tobi in a dark voice before flickering away.

Kisame was having a hard time fighting three dragons at once, Kai, Spyro and Cynder were more than the expert swordsman could handle. Suddenly before he even knew what hit him...

*SNAP!*

Dark Spyro had snapped his neck and the shark man dropped off the walls with his sword falling behind him.

'Hmm. Guess a retreat is a good option right now.' thought Klaxon to himself as he narrowed his eyes and then he took off, his army following. Noob then sent his shadow and delivered a sharp right hook to Destra's face before it retreated back towards the corrupt ninja.

The defenders watched as the dead enemy soldiers disappeared in grey mist leaving only wounded allies.

"This attack was too well organized. He knew most of our weaknesses. He used the enviroment to his advantage, the black garbed soldiers emerged from the shadows. He may have a spy in our mist." said Terrador looking at the carnage.

"We did take out the shark guy with the sword." said Kai looking over the wall to only see Kisame's sword lodged into the stomach of a Lin Keui soldier.

* * *

5 Hours Later; Ruins of a Forest

'Great! Lost Scorpion now Kisame! I never liked the shark guy, but he was a heavy hitter...' Klaxon is brought out of his thoughts when he hears the sound of flesh being hit with a lightsaber and then some kind of weapon going off, turning around he sees a dragon...IF you could call it one.

The dragon's scales were a bright blue with a steel colored underbelly. He had a strange golden symbol on his forehead (Nihilakh dynasty emblem). His tail blade was a massive halberd shaped blade, his eyes were emerald that glowed slightly, his wing membranes were black but pulsed with green energy rhythmically. His body was lithe and slim yet with Klaxon secretly using his Shattered eye, he saw hidden musclemass. The dragon had six horns, two of which came out from under his chin like serrated tusks.

'Ouch!' thought Klaxon to himself at the prospect of getting hit with those.

The other two were the same shape as each other; one pair started from the back of his head and curled up so that they would be effective for goring foes, the other two started from the sides of his head and curl up like their larger cousins.

"[Distorted] Who are you?" asked Scourge.

"..."

"[D] Answer me!"

"..."

"[D] FINE! I'll beat it out of you!"

* * *

30 MINUTES LATER

A large dragon hunting party arrive at the scene to see Scourge unconscious with a 17...

"I'm 16!" yelled the dragon to the narrator.

...sorry, 16-year-old dragon standing on top of Scourge.

"Who are you?" hissed Crux, his tail swaying impatiently.

"I'm...Taze." said the dragon with a deep voice that didn't quite seem to match his age.

Scourge shot up and looked around.

"[D] Slag!" yelled the dragon.

'Crud! That probably gave me away!' thought Klaxon throwing a smoke bomb and disappearing from sight.

"Great! Now where'd he go?!" said Combu with a snarl lacing his voice.

"I can help with that." said Taze.

* * *

Hidden Location

Klaxon emerged from the grey mist and stumbled forward as Tobi walked towards him.

"Hey boss, you're back early...wait! What's that on your wing?" said Tobi tipping his head to left.

"What?" said Klaxon grabbing the metal scarab. He looked it over then crushed it.

"Blast! That was a tracker! They'll be here any-"

*The walls behind him explode*

"[D] -Minute. Oh, well." said Scourge turning around.

Taze looks to Scourge's left to see the mangled body of the scarab he placed on the dragon.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Taze to the scarab which points at Scourge, "You're dead pal."

'Uh, oh.' thought Klaxon.

* * *

30 Minutes Later

Scourge staggered back, his forces were all dead and the dragons were closing in and he dispersed the black smoke from his body as Alex prepared to bring his scythe down.

"WAIT!" yelled Klaxon no longer using the distortion in his voice, yet kept his body the same age.

Everybody stopped at the sudden voice change.

"It...was...all a...'prank'...to keep...everybody...from going...soft..." panted Klaxon having his body morph to match his true appearance, except the scales stayed the same color and he remained 30.

"Who are you?" growled Combu, black smoke covering his legs, wings, and tail.

"I thought it would be painfully obvious..." said Klaxon wiping the paint off his face.

Everybody gasps, except Taze, when they see blue-green scales and blue eyes with a red-black "X" through the right eye.

"Surprise!..." said Klaxon before falling unconscious with a big toothy grin.

*Tobi uses Air Horn*

"Tobi no like silence." said the orange mask clad ninja before getting tail slapped to Kingdom Come by Alex.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

WarFang; Infirmary

Klaxon awoke and looked around and then his head swam.

"Oh man what'd they give me?!" said the blue-green dragon outloud before he fell back down onto the bed unconscious.

A while later he awoke again but his vision was still swimming and he couldn't make the people in front of him out very well.

"What'd you give me?" asked Klaxon again and he almost passed out again if not for the sudden ice pack against his back.

"YOW! YOU KNOW I CAN BARELY STAND THE COLD!" yelled Klaxon glaring at the female icy blue figure that he figured was his mom and then he swayed to the side and fell over.

"How much sedative did you give him?" said Shard to one of the mole medics.

"We don't know. Magmus told us..." said the medic.

"You know Magmus hates his guts! Why'd you do it?!"

Klaxon blacked out again.

He regained consciousness only for a second to see Vulcanus saying something to his father and then he blacked out...again.

* * *

3 DAYS Later; Dream Realm

Klaxon awoke to black nothingness and then an incinerator building appeared and he was surrounded by pipes and furnaces.

"Okay Freddy, no need to scare me, I know you're here." said Klaxon leaning against the wall and filing his claws.

"Am I really losing my edge that bad?" said Freddy as he walked into view.

"No, dad just told me what to expect."

"Kill-joy." mumbled Freddy, "Alright, I want to get this over with as soon as possible. Your dad wanted me to teach how to scare people in their dreams when you turned 15. Show me what you got."

" *Sigh* You'll be sorry." said Klaxon standing bipedal.

*Loud Crack*

Freddy raised an eyebrow as Klaxon's skull seemed to split in half without breaking the skin then the head ripped in two, spraying the nightmare creater in blood.

*Loud Rumbling*

Klaxon seemed to be heaving but then his chest exploded sending red tentacles out, he sprouted claws on his arms and back that seemed to have a mind of their own as they swung at some invisible enemy. His open chest turned into a gaping maw, his tail split down the middle, and for once Freddy nearly sh#$ himself.

Freddy began backing away as Thing Klaxon clambered over to him. The split head leaned in close and sent tentacles out that wrapped themselves around Freddy as teeth grew around the sides of the split head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Freddy making a cookie-cutter outline of himself through 50 metal pipes and a 5 foot thick reinforced concrete wall.

"I warned him." said Klaxon returning to normal and went back to filing his nails as Freddy's world faded.

* * *

Klaxon awoke clutching his head and looked around groggily. He smirked as to how easily he scared Freddy when he did that, use shape-shifting to morph body to resemble The Thing and bam!, you look like some mutated monster. He looked at himself and realized he kept his age at 30 for a while and returned to his normal age of 15 and walked out of the Infirmary. He walked a ways before his head started swimming again.

"Come on!" he said before he blacked out for the hundredth time.

He awoke once again to find himself in the Infirmary and he saw Terrador, Spyro and Cynder, Vulcanus, Shard, and Scorch standing in front of him.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" he said without raising his head.

"Yes and no." said Terrador, "The reason why you're NOT in trouble is because nobody got hurt."

"My kunai impalement illusion worked?"

"Yeah, after you were defeated, every wound from the kunai disappeared along with the wounds inflicted. How did you manage to do that anyway?"

"Trade secret. What's the reason why I'm IN trouble?"

"You tricked everybody, except your uncle and mother and that baboon Rico, into thinking you had been killed."

"Wait. Who'd you know?!" said Klaxon looking at Scorch.

"I knew your father and one thing I learned is that if he got bored of something, he'd mix it up and attack his allies, but he'd never kill them. I could see it in your eyes the last time you saw me. And...I'm not mad about it. Skyler did it enough that even when his son does it, it doesn't bother me." said Scorch.

"Why was I going back and forth between consciousness and unconsciousness though?" said Klaxon putting a paw on his head.

"You can blame my father for that." growled Vulcanus, "He won't be bother you again for a long time. I had him put in jail for attempted murder, he put a toxin in the sedative. But apparently, you're immune to it."

"Dad was immune to most posions, wouldn't be surprised if I got that trait." said Klaxon stretching, "If you don't mind, I'm heading to the Training Hall."

Klaxon jumped off the bed and arced in a blue-green streak past the adults, stunning them.

"When did he learn to do that?!" said Spyro and both Shard and Scorch shrugged.

* * *

Training Hall; 30 Mintues Later

Klaxon entered the room and took his place in the ring before creating three clones of himself, one going Dark Phase I, another going Mecha, and the third went Vampire. His Tobi clone watched from the sidelines. The clones charged the original...

OUTSIDE THE TRAINING HALL;

Destra, Combu, Noir, Flare, Comet, Alex, and Taze were walking by the Training Hall doors when Mecha-Klaxon's head busted through the wall.

**"Okay that's it tough guy! I'm gonna teach you a lesson...Hey guys!" **said Mecha-Klaxon his eyes going from red to blue.

Suddenly Vampire Klaxon's head burst through the wall a little to Mecha's right.

"Okay, he is so going down!" said Vampire.

**"Fight going badly?"**

"Yep."

The clones then notice the group's confused expressions and pull themselves out of the wall and open the door. The group enter to see Klaxon swipe Dark Klaxon's feet from under him, grab him by a horn, and pile drive him into the ground, with one tooth flying out.

"I win!" said Klaxon with a toothy grin.

"No you didn't! You cheated!" growled Dark Klaxon getting up.

**"No he didn't! You're just a big egomanic!"** said Mecha-Klaxon getting in Dark's face, both growled at each other before attacking the other and everybody sweat-drops then glares at Klaxon.

"Ninja Art: Whac-a-Mole Jutsu!" said Tobi and within a split second both clones were on the floor unconscious and Tobi was holding a little stick.

"Anybody else getting déjà vu?" said Vampire Klaxon before disappearing in a poof of grey smoke, followed by Mecha and Dark and then everybody looked at Klaxon.

"Since when did you get the ability to clone yourself?!" said Combu storming up to Klaxon.

"Since last year." said Klaxon.

"You know how badly I want to strangle you?! VERY BADLY!" said Combu unaware of black wisps coming from his paws.

"Combu...calm down." said Klaxon.

"Why?! What're you gonna do?! Hit me on the head with a bamboo staff?! Not this time! Not this time!" said Combu going completely Dark then returned to normal when Tobi bopped him on the head with his fist.

"Klaxon say you calm down, so Tobi help." said the orange mask clad ninja giving an eye smile.

"No wonder why 'Scourge' knew our weaknesses! He was Klaxon!" said Ignitus and Flare looked him with a "really? you just figured that out now?" look.

"Thank you mister obvious." said Comet, "But that doesn't explain why Noir acted so wierd after getting onion juice in his eyes, sure they hurt but he was completely...out of it.

"I...have a...fear...of onions...that's why." said Noir turning away in shame.

"Onions?! You're afraid of onions?!" said Taze trying to suppress his laughter.

"Shut up!" growled Noir and eyed each of them and then he noticed Tobi's eye-smirk and Klaxon's smirk, "What're you thinking?"

Tobi and Klaxon: "Nothing... just...ONIONS!"

Both of them pulled onions from behind their backs and showed them to Noir who took off faster than Sonic the Hedgehog and both fell on their back laughing their heads off.

"That wasn't very nice you cornball." said Destra snickering a little.

"So who forgives me over the whole 'Scourge' fiasco?" said Klaxon standing up.

Destra, Flare, Comet, and Alex raised the paws while Combu scowled and Taze looked unsure.

"Taze, sorry for crushing the scarab and Combu...here's a 'forgive me' gift." said Klaxon handing Combu a small box.

Combu eyed it then ripped off the wrapping paper and when he opened the lid...

*BOOM!*

Combu's face was covered in soot and ash and he glared at Klaxon who was on his back laughing as was everybody else.

"Not funny! Explosives are MY field! _Mine!_" said Combu before falling over laughing.

* * *

Arena; 40 Minutes Later

"Okay Alex, what do you want me to fight you as?" said Klaxon filing his nails.

"Your worst, most terrifying form." said the chaos dragon.

"Like I told Kreuger, you'll be sorry." said Klaxon and Freddy appeared behind Alex.

"Trust me, you _will _regret that idea!" said Freddy before hidding behind Tobi.

Klaxon's left arm then split in half and remolded to form a three clawed arm, his right formed into a serrated blade, his stomach and chest blew open releashing tentacles and claws that lashed out at nothing, his head and tail split then formed serrated spikes along the edges of the splits. Black fire ran along his body afterwards.

"I warned you. Say hello to my newest form!" growled the monster as it charged Alex, blade arm reared back.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Deagon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Arena

Mutant Klaxon brought the blade arm down but missed Alex barely. Alex stares at the mutated Klaxon and slowly...he begins to laugh.

"That's it? Is that _all_ you got! You want terrifying, try this!" said Alex morphing into Despair.

"Aw, that stinks!" growled Mutant Klaxon's split head in a growling voice and brought the clawed arm up to what would have been his nose.

"That's...the point." said Alex/Despair.

"Must you talk like that?"

"Half of...my jaw is...rotten and swollen with...decay."

"Point taken."

Mutant charges and prepares to go for a decapitation swing but misses and...loses his blade arm. He turns around and smirks before the arm regrows and the one on the ground comes to life, growing legs and pincers. The others watched with a mixture of fascination and revulsion.

"I'll never sleep again." said Comet.

"I can help you with that." said Taze.

"W-what?"

"I have a tranquilizer dart ready to fire. Why? What were you thinking?"

Comet glances at Taze's muscles before answering, "Oh, umm nothing, uhh. *Sigh*"

Comet faints.

"Hor, hor, hor." laughed Alex/Despair.

"What was that?" growled Mutant raising an eyebrow on one of the half heads.

"Laughter."

"Oh right. WHAT?!"

"I'm not...joking. Out of...curiousity...are the...mutations...caused by...a disease?"

"No, I'm immune to disease, well most."

"Not...this one...BLAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Mutant Klaxon is then coveredin slime and his skin begins to wither and rot and the regeneration doesn't cope well.

"What is this?!"

"Nurgle's greatest creation; Nurgle's Rot. Hor, hor, hor, urrghhh...get off...of me."

Alex/Despair grabs dismembered blade arm and stomps on it and then changes back into Alex as Mutant Klaxon falls to the ground, the black flames dying out.

"When you two are done I want a go." said Taze.

"Against who?" said Combu.

"Since I beat him (points at Mutant Klaxon's body) to a pulp twice, I want to fight Alex."

Freddy stops hidding behind Tobi and looks between Alex and Mutant Klaxon before his usual self returns.

"Alright smart guy, what's the big deal?! You're not afraid of him in that form, yet he scared me...and that's saying something!" said Freddy crossing his arms.

"You're the master of fear. I'm the master of madness and unreality, so it takes quite a bit to scare me because...been there, done that would be the correct phrase I suppose." said Alex smirking at seeing Freddy fuming.

"Funny...You lowered your guard when I fell...BIG MISTAKE!" said Mutant appearing behind Alex and delivering a bone-crushing back-hand (or would have been to any other dragon), "And who's to say the other two can't join in?"

Mutant's chest then shot out tentacles that grabbed Taze and Freddy and pulled them into the Arena. Freddy was the first up and his gaze locked onto Alex, he took a step forward, raised his clawed hand and...fired it. The claws impaled Alex in the chest and Freddy pulled.

"Get your a$$ over here!" yelled Freddy. When Alex was within striking distance, Freddy retracted his claws and grabbed Alex by the neck and put a claw to his lips making a "shush" gesture before impaling Alex in the gut and throwing him to side.

"You think I don't know about you? Alex Simon Jones is your full name, you're obssessed with violent video games, and horror movies. Both parents abusive. Luckily I know not to taunt you about your 'father'." said Freddy before delivering a swift kick to Alex's head.

"You shouldn't be this strong outside the Dream Realm." said Alex getting up and spitting a large gob of blood out.

"Oh the irony. The movies about me back on Earth aren't completely true. I'm just as powerful outside the Dream Realm as I am inside. For example..."

Freddy charges but disappears in a wall of fire and reappears behind Alex and delivers a spin-kick, a jab to the face, and four jabs to the stomach.

Mutant Klaxon was in a sword fights of sorts with Taze; Mutant using his blade arm and Taze using Voidblades. Taze then sliced Mutant in half only to have the halves become two Mutants. Taze had to spread his attention out between the two and he finally managed to trip one up before slamming one of his Voidblades into its chest, it died with a screeching howl. Mutant and Taze then locked swords in a test of strength only to have Mutant blasted into a wall by a Gauss blast.

"Is that it?!" said Mutant climbing out of the wall, "This is a weapon!"

Suddenly Blackout's cannon emerges from Mutant's chest.

"When did you get _that_?!" yelled Combu.

"Last year." said Mutant before firing a small black orb at Taze who had his Voidblades in a blocking position. The orb collided with the blades creating a massive blue explosion that engulfed Taze. When the smoke cleared only a puddle of liquid Necrodermis (unkown to the dragons except Alex and Freddy) that reformed itself into Taze.

"I wasn't using full power on that gauss blast pal. But if you want a real explosion, TRY THIS!" said Taze firing a full powered Particle beam at Mutant, nearly atomizing him. Only the upper half, one half head, and the blade arm remained of Mutant.

"I'm...not done...yet!" said Mutant crawling forward with his blade arm before disappearing in black mist. Klaxon reappeared as his regular self, his head shot up and his right eye had the Shattered Eye active.

"Shattered Eye Technique: Death's Insight!" yelled Klaxon as golden flames surrounded him.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Arena

Before Klaxon's technique could fully activate, a bullet his left shoulder. He clutched it in pain and looked behind him to see an angry mob, loaded with pitch forks, torches, and for once muskets.

"There he is! Get him!" yelled the mob leader charging him.

Klaxon blinked before he fully registered what was happening and so he took off as a blue-green blur as the mob chased leaving the others stunned and Alex twisted Freddy's neck, "killing" him and ending the match but neither cared, everyone was too shocked at what happened.

Klaxon ran through the streets on his hind legs, giving him more speed and agility. He avoided sword swings, thrown spears and axes from soldiers as he ran through the city. He felt a bullet clip his right wing, yet he kept going. He now noticed it was raining as the water burned his wounds. It wasn't until he was chased to the Sea side walls was he trapped and the mob closed in.

"Why are you doing this?!" yelled Klaxon clutching his shoulder.

"You attacked us, that's way!" barked the leader.

"Nobody got though!"

"It doesn't matter! Now stand still so we can beat you to death!"

"Not gonna happen." said Klaxon leaning backwards with both his wings and arms outstretched as he plummeted 10,000 feet into the water.

"Didn't see that coming." mumbled a mob member before the mob broke up.

* * *

3 Months Later; Unknown island

Tracks lead from the sea to a sandy beach with small droplets of blood following the trail and if one was to follow the tracks, they'd find the wrecked body of Klaxon. His scales were now a very dull blue-green, his wings were broken and the membranes were shredded. His ribs were visible and his breathing was shallow and he opened his eyes slowly...

* * *

Three Years Later; Beach Head, 15 Miles South of WarFang

A small group of Dragons approached the sandy beach and looked out to see a small metal boat lodged on the sandy ground and a few feet away was the dead body of Dragon Scout, his head snapped to a nasty angle. A few feet away from the dead scout was a large 18-year-old dragon. His muscles were very visible, yet his ribs were also visible. His scales were so dull they couldn't tell what color they were. He was pacing back and forth with his head down.

"He was going to attack, it was self defense...No, I did it for fun...Its not my fault..." mumbled the dragon, his voice dry and graty.

One of the dragons stepped on a stick...

*SNAP!*

The dragon snapped his head in that direction and fired a massive green fireball.

"Come out and show yourselves, NOW!...So I can kill you...No, so I can see who it is that visits me..."

"What do we do? He's crazy!" said one voice.

"I'll give you till the count of 1 to be out here...No I won't...Yes I will..."

"We don't have a choice!" said another, this one female.

The group walks out, their wings in a "we surrender" gesture and the dragon's reaction was unexpected.

"No! Not you guys! Stay away from me! *Disappears then reappears in black mist a few feet away* Stay AWAY!" yelled the dragon cowering behind a big rock, his wings wrapped around him.

"Who is he?" said Ignitus.

"I think I know." said Comet slowly approaching the dragon. When she got close the dragon backed away still cowering.

"Stay away. Please stay away." said the dragon hiding his head.

Comet put a paw on his shoulder and the dragon slowly looked up at her.

"C-Comet?" he asked before Alex hit him in the back of the head with the pummel of his scythe.

Taze walked over and picked him up. Taze hadn't aged in three years, but his horns had gotten longer, his scales darker, and his muscles a bit more noticable.

Tobi then appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello!" said Tobi with an eye-smile.

"Great. Its Mister Annoying again." grumbled Alex crossing his arms.

"Tobi no like you either! But we have to get him back to city. Tobi explain story there." said Tobi taking off and the others shrugged.

* * *

WarFang; 1 Hour Later; Holding Cell

"Let me out!...Let me out! Where's Comet?! Let me out!" yelled the dragon banging his head against the brick walls and iron bars without showing an ounce of pain.

"What happened to him?" mumbled Spyro.

"Tobi can explain that. After mob chase him to Sea side walls, he drop off and swim for three months, winds up on island and builds a mine and foundry to try to make boat. He accidently fall into molten titanium and have skin burned off, skeleton become titanium, skin regrows. He slowly go insane on island, still smart though. Killed scout in self defense." said Tobi.

"Wait. The scout attacked him?!" said Scorch.

"Yes, Tobi watch. Scout ask for name and dragon not reply, scout get mad and attack, only to have neck snapped at awful angle."

"Okay, but who is he?"

"Tobi thought that obvious to you!? His name...Klaxon."

Everybody gasped then looked back at the crazed dragon, Comet shed a tear before walking into the room and the dragon seemed to calm down.

"Klaxon...are you okay?" asked Comet.

"I'm...fine...Mind not..."said Klaxon looking away and then he went to the back of the cell and curled up.

The others saw this and were shocked.

"He has a violent attitude towards hostile actions or being improsined, but is otherwise calm." mused Noir to himself.

Comet opened the cell door and Klaxon cautiously walked out and entered the room the others were in but upon seeing the guard his eyes went red.

"YOU! You did this to me! You ruined me! Ruined Klaxon!" yelled Klaxon slamming his paws into the ground and a crack with gold light erupted under the cheetah soldier. Screeches were heard as golden armored Rahkshi grabbed the cheetah and began pulling him down into the crack.

"No! Please help me! Don't let me die! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he was pulled deeper into the crack until his hand was the only thing sticking out until a Rahkshi grabbed it. Everyone looked at Klaxon who showed no signs of violence anymore with his toothy grin and blue eyes.

"That was unexpected." said Taze his mouth agape.

* * *

Ship Yards; WarFang, 30 Mintues Later

Klaxon was looking at his latest work; a submarine which left the moles astonished. He smirked before he was pulled aside by Talon who was now considerably smaller than Klaxon in height and muscle.

"Alright dumbell, I'm gonna pound you!" said the Earth Dragon bully.

"No, I pound you!" said Klaxon before pulling out a giant mallet and flattening the bully.

"You won't get lucky a second time." said Talon in a daze.

Klaxon swatted him aside and into the water and Klaxon grabbed him before rendering him unconscious and hanging him upside down from a roof. He then disappeared in black mist before appearing in the Training Hall and going Dark.

"Can't believe I can only talk normally in my different forms! What happened? Three years on island, fell into molten steel...*shudders*...when did I go insane?" said Dark Klaxon to himself as he paced before a razor cluster slammed onto his head.

*CLANG!*

"OW! What was that for?!" yelled Dark glaring at Talos.

"Just a test." smirked the pale dragon.

"Okay, tough guy. You. Are. Going. DOWN!" yelled Dark before disappearing.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Training Hall

Loud crashes could be heard from outside the Hall and some would believe somebody was getting their butt kicked by Talos, but that was not the case this time. Talos collided with a wall head first as Dark Klaxon grabbed his tail and started spinning before releashing the bigger dragon who flew into a wall and got up.

"Since when were you this strong?!" said Talos.

"I spent three years on an island trying to survive. What do you expect?!" said Dark Klaxon throwing a black fireball at Talos who batted it aside.

"True. I spent the best part of six years of my life in exile. And I know what its like to be thought of as a monster." said Talos dodging a golden Rahkshi attack before it turned to dust.

"What was the reason?"

"My dad called me a monster."

"Ouch, that worse than angry mob of random people. Why he call you that?"

"Maxios was bullying me then he flirted with Pyre and I attacked him a frenzy."

"Ouch."

"Its funny, I can usually control myself but if you keep yourself bottled up, the bottle eventually bursts open with disastrous consequences."

"You can say that again." said Dark Klaxon before seeing Talos open his mouth to repeat last sentence, "NOT LITERALLY!"

Both laugh.

"Its weird with me. When in my Dark Forms, Mecha, Mask, Vampire, or Mutant form I can talk normally but when I drop the form. I'm insane again, yet even in these forms I still talk weird at times."

"You'll probably get back to normal soon. By the way, how'd you get a metal skeleton?"

"Fell into molten titanium, skin was burnt off, regrew after the molten metal cooled. *Shudders* That still painful. You?"

"Flew into a molten metal pool while being chased by Dreadwings."

"Okay, that sounds worse than what I went through." said Klaxon before forming his arm into Blackout's cannon and fired, barely missing Talos.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Uh, let me think...YES!"

Both laugh again.

"I'm crazy because 1) I spent three years on an island with only that clone of Tobi I made, 2) I had to avoid the predatory animals, and 3) loneliness makes you insane." said Dark Klaxon counting off the reasons he's crazy on his hand/paw, "I also learned to do this a while back."

Klaxon's liquid metal tail then morphed into a mini-gun.

"No fair!" said Talos creating a force barrier to avoid the bullet storm.

"All is fair in my book, like this!"

Suddenly Klaxon clones appeared from out of nowhere and charged Talos.

[SHING! SHING!]

Talos brought out his claw blades as he began slaughtering the clones, that actually bled, and began making his to Klaxon who blew a hole in the wall behind him and then went back to normal before taking off through the hole.

"Catch me if you can!" said Klaxon taking off and Tobi then blocked the exit.

"Tobi no let you pass. You fight Tobi to pass."

Talos didn't even have to come close to Tobi to swat him away with a force barrier around the klutz and he took off after the crazed teen dragon. The dull scaled dragon turned around yet kept flying straight and sent three green fireballs towards Talos who dodged all three and kept up the pursuit. It wasn't until they came to a clearing did Klaxon land and Talos landed a few feet behind Klaxon who smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" said Talos raising an eyebrow.

*CLANK!*

He looked down to see a hexagonal piece of metal attached to his left foreleg and then his eyes widened before he shut them and he found himself sorrounded by mines.

"You fell for trap. Klaxon lead you away from city so nobody get hurt." said Klaxon still smirking.

"What kind of mines are these?" said Talos trying to pry the mine off his leg.

"Magnetic."

"You realize you have a metal skeleton also?" said Talos smirking now.

"Ohhhhh...Crud."

*CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!*

"Don't move or they go off." said Klaxon now covered in mines along with Talos.

"I have a skin-tight force barrier protecting me so I don't need to worry." said Talos smirking.

"These go past barrier." said Klaxon as Talos lifted his paw.

"Crud!"

*Massive Explosion*

The explosion sent Talos flying into a strangely place power box which electrucuted him and Klaxon was sent through a tree. Klaxon was the first to get up and he swayed a bit.

"I need to think ahead next time." said Klaxon before passing out.

"You think!" said Talos before also falling unconscious.

* * *

3 Hours Later

Klaxon awoke and walked over to the Unconscious form of Talos and nudged him with a paw.

"Wake up, Metal Skull." said Klaxon before his ears picked up the sound of armor clanking. He lifted Talos and hid behind cover yet kept an eye out on the mine field, aware of some mines still being active.

And sure enough, a small group of Apes approach, all wearing metal armor. A mine latches onto one of the smaller ones.

"Huh? What is this?" said the Ape before it blew him to Kingdom Come and Klaxon snickered, which gave him away.

"Go see what is over there." said the commander.

Klaxon heard the Apes getting closer and he picked up Talos again and began dragging him away but found himself trapped between Apes and a cliff.

"It be two dragons sir!" said one of smaller ones and the commander knocked the tree out of the way.

"So it be! A dull whelp and the pale pain in a$$! Kill them!"

The Apes charged as Klaxon lowered Talos to the ground and his eyes turned red.

Rule One about fighting a crazed dragon: Don't corner them.

Rule Two: Don't threaten their friends.

And Rule Three: Don't call them a "whelp" if its Klaxon.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Talos groaned as he awoke and when he opened his eyes, he saw the head of an Ape. He scrambled up but then stopped when he noticed the bloody battlefield. Ripped apart Apes were scattered across the battlefield and burnt flesh reached his nose. He got up and began walking around when he heard the scream of a wounded Ape and he cautiously approached to gape at what he saw.

He saw Klaxon rip the limbs off the Commander Ape and plant him upright on the ground facing the cliff side where Tobi had his arms into a Field Goal Y, Klaxon also had an Ape's arm in his mouth. Klaxon was bipedal and taking steps back and the Commander paniced.

"L-lets not do anything rash. I was joking a-about killing y-you and your buddy. Just let me go and this will never happen again."

Klaxon charged and when he was near the Commander, punted him. He flew directly through the "Field Goal" and flew over the cliff.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (starts fading) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!"

"ITS GOOD!" said Tobi making the "good field goal" handsign. Klaxon then threw the arm in the air, chomped on it, threw it again, chomped it again, and then swallowed it (imagine the Cerebrus from God of War II swallowing the Golden Fleece for a better description). Klaxon hacks of the bones of the arm and then notices Talos' shocked look.

"What? Klaxon not eat anything but fish in three years." said Klaxon then he began walking back to WarFang.

* * *

WarFang; 50 minutes later

Klaxon meets up with his friends and sees that they're talking to Terrador. He feels a spear touch his flank and before the guard can react, his spear is on the ground and he's slammed against the nearby wall with a vice-like grip around his throat getting tighter.

"Klaxon stop." said Comet and Klaxon looked at her before releashing the soldier who coughed and sputtered before picking his spear up and walking away.

"You need to keep that..._thing_...on a leashe!" gasped the soldier at which Klaxon growled causing the soldier to make a hasty retreat.

"Sorry...didn't like spear..." said Klaxon keeping his head low at which point Talos teleported onto the scene.

"I found something interesting out about our friend; when he's in this normal form he's insane and somewhat violent to hostile actions towards him or friends, but when he's in any of his other forms he's somewhat normal." said Talos, "I had the pleasure of waking up to an Ape head in front of me and watching him punt the Apes' commander over the cliff side."

Klaxon then turned into Mecha.

**"I'll be like this awhile. I'm actually getting tired of talking insanely." **said Mecha with a smile, **"But first..."**

Mecha-Klaxon's arm sprouts a rocket launcher (abliet a small one) and fires a missile that homed in on the retreating guard, shocking him into unconsciousness.

**"There."**

Mecha's gaze then shifts to the horizon and he switches to thermal vision and everybody else follows his gaze and see smoke rising from some far off village.

**" *Sigh* Guess I'll have to switch back to Mr. Looney again, seeing as this may require stealth. I hope I get back to normal soon." **said Mecha before returning to normal and taking off followed by the others.

When they came to the village, it was nearly burnt to the ground and there were bodies of the villagers. Klaxon seperated from the group as his ears picked up bickering and when he got close to the source...

The group meanwhile was searching the ruins for survivors when...

*Ear-Splitting Wolf-Howl*

The group run to see Klaxon slamming some kind of rat-like creature like a rag doll and when he sees them, spits it out and puts a paw on its back. They then notice wolf ears on Klaxon. Taze and Alex then recognize the creature; a skaven.

Alex then gets an idea on how to get info out of the rat-man.

"Talk or else my buddy eats you." said Alex with a smirk and pointing to Klaxon. Klaxon begins licking his lips with his forked tongue coming out, a certain glee in his eyes.

"N-no I won't talk!" said the rat-man with sweat running down his head at the sight of Klaxon.

"Klaxon..." said Alex and the girls looked away as Klaxon locked his jaws on the skaven's arm and ripped it off before swallowing it then spitting out the bones.

"I...won't...talk!" said the skaven through clenched teeth.

"He's useless. Klaxon...he's your's." said Taze and the group walked away as Klaxon brought his jaws to the skaven's throat...

* * *

END CHAPTER


	9. Chapter 9

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

NOTE: For those who have weak stomachs and strong imaginations when reading, please skip the begining of this chapter.

* * *

The group had walked a good distance away from Klaxon as he ate the skaven and some of them looked sick, even Noir (despite his Xeno side) and Combu lost his lunch. But despite their distance they still heard flesh being ripped off bone. When Klaxon returned he had the remains of large intestines hanging from his mouth (imagine dog with sausages in mouth, only bloodier) and then he "noodle slurped" them up and swallowed causing Alex, Destra, Noir, Ignitus, and strangely Taze to lose their lunches.

"What?" said Klaxon before taking off and heading back to WarFang.

* * *

WarFang; Next Morning

Klaxon was walking on the walls, on patrol when golden flames appeared in front of him and CD (Cousin Death) walked out them.

"CD? What are you doing here?" said Klaxon a little startled.

"Somebody has been stealing from my realm. Death is the natural order of things and somebody has broken it." said CD eyeing the horizon and then his gaze stopped when he spotted a figure in the distance and he could tell Klaxon didn't see him due to the rain storm.

"Klaxon get Alex." said CD narrowing his eye sockets before disappearing in gold flames and reappearing a fair distance away from the city. He walks toward the figure who spots him and he sees a faint glimmer of some metal. He removes his cloak to reveal the golden armor he wears and he dons a Spartan helmet before charging the figure.

After a few minutes of fighting both are gravely wounded (pardon the pun).

"I sense your power, it is dark and wrong...Who are you?" said CD on one knee yet managed to get back up.

"I am Nagash the Undying King, I will conquer and enslave all." said the skeleton.

"Not on my watch!" growled CD before he charged again.

After a few more minutes of fighting, Nagash somehow gets CD's scythe out his grasp which flies a few feet away and Nagash smashes CD in the face knocking his helmet off. CD faces Nagash who is somewhat stunned for a second.

"Who are you? You're a skeleton yet I cannot control you." said Nagash.

"You cannot control me for I am neither dead, alive, nor undead; I am Death." said CD as he tried to get back to his feet with little success.

Nagash prepared to end CD's "life" but was sent flying by a back-hand delivered by a very pissed off Klaxon. His horns had elongated and sharpened, his claws became serrated, his tail blade glowed with Dark Energy, and his eyes were glowing a very bright blood red.

"Leave. Him. Alone." snarled Klaxon as Alex walked in front of him.

"Hello Nagash." said Alex getting into a defensive stance.

"You know me, yet...I know you not. But there is something...familiar." said Nagash getting up.

"That would be my power. I am Alex the Dragon of Chaos, and you are a major pain the a$$!"

"Let me rip him apart..." growled Klaxon shocking Alex and CD.

"Fool! I am Nagash the Undying Ki-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH H!" he screamed as he suddenly felt unimaginable pain from looking into Klaxon's eyes, "This isn't over! You will fall one day!"

With that Nagash disappeared while clutching his eyes.

"Yeah right, when Nurgle wears perfume." said Alex and then he turned his attention back to Klaxon who was helping CD up, the red eyes gone along with the spikes. Klaxon helped CD back to city and Alex picked up the golden scythe and for a moment he thought it hissed at him then it stopped, same with the helmet.

'What is going on?' thought Alex to himself before he too went back to WarFang.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	10. Chapter 10

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Dream Scape

Klaxon watched as a blue armored Big Daddy, known as Beta by Splicers but known as Gills to the family, fought a massive shadow...and was losing badly. The shadow hit the armor which turned out to be hollow and Gills reappeared behind him in his SharkGator form only to get a Dark Sword through the chest, returning him to normal. The life drained from Gills as he slumped to the floor but not before he pressed the button on the grenade he held.

_"Eat...plasma...you...traitor!..."_ said Gills before he threw it at the figure and he dropped dead.

**"Another one down, three to go."** said the figure as he batted the grenade aside causing the glass to explode flooding the room with water.

* * *

Klaxon's Room; WarFang

Klaxon shoot away panting and sweating heavily, his eyes wide. He looked around the room in panic before calming down and he went outside to the balcony and looked over the city. The sun was barely rising, birds were starting to sing but none of that mattered to Klaxon and he could tell, no feel that his Uncle and CD knew Gills' fate.

"Gills...is dead..." said Klaxon hanging his head as a single tear went down his cheek and brought back a small stream of blue-green to his dull scales. Due to his hybrid side being wolf (he's a Wolf-Dragon) he let out a sad howl to the rising sun. A short time later the mournful cries of a Hydra joined in.

* * *

Academy; Mess Hall, 4 Hours Later

Klaxon had his head on the table and some of the students could see a mournful look in his bright blue eyes that held insanity...

"Hey freak!"

...others not so much. Klaxon only moved his eye to see Talon.

"You're gonna pay for hanging me upside down! Now face me you weak-minded freak!"

Klaxon's paw wrapped itself around Talon's throat and Klaxon pulled him in close to where Talon was looking directly into the considerably larger dragon's eyes.

"I am in no mood for the likes of you..." growled Klaxon his grey eyes getting a tint of red in them before he slammed Talon into a garbage can and Klaxon stormed out of the room muttering unpleasantries.

When he found the garden area of the Academy he sat by the pond looking into it and he grimanced as to how dull his scales were but then saw the small area of blue-green on his face. Taking a deep breath he plunged his head into the water which was really cold yet he didn't shot his head out of the water instead he left it in for a good minute before removing his head and the water left on his scales on his face trickled down his body...

* * *

Training Hall; 40 Mintues Later

The students were dealing with a Dummy Stone Sentinel and were getting beaten black 'n' blue. Klaxon was a good forty minutes late and Spyro was tapping his claws in annoyance.

"That kid is completely off the wall." muttered Spyro before the doors were blown off their hinges by a blue-green streak that collided with Sentinel in the chest, knocking it over. When the streak stopped everybody gaped, Klaxon's scales were a (blindingly) shining blue-green as he grabbed it and threw it across the room causing it to explode into splinters.

"OH YEAH! KLAXON IS BACK BABY!" said Klaxon giving a big toothy smirk at Comet who fainted.

"Come on Spyro! Give me a challenge!" said Klaxon.

"You alright?" said Spyro raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Still insane a bit but I need something to rip apart!" said Klaxon before he got hit in the back of the head with Alex's scythe.

"Too much in a few minutes?" said Klaxon looking at Spyro while nursing his head (despite the metal skull).

Spyro nods.

"Okay. I'll take it slower. REMATCH!" said Klaxon grabbing Alex and before the Chaos Dragon could react they were back in the Arena. Klaxon disappeared and Taze then reappeared in black mist, "Lets get this fight started!"

Klaxon then became Flame Klaxon and unwound blue flaming chains from his wrists as Freddy entered the Arena from a poof of fire. CD then walked out of golden flames and Scorch then walked into the Arena.

"Two against four?! That's not fair!" said Taze then Ignitus appeared from the shadows, followed by Destra teleporting in.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." said Flame Klaxon begining to twirl the chains as CD removed his cloak and put on his Spartan helmet.

Both groups charge before a swirling purple Vortex sucks them in and they wind up in the Void Arena.

"Somebody forget me?" said Skyler's Soul as it materialized into a solid form on the upper level of the Arena.

Blaze and Hunter: "**And**_ us?"_

"Here is where Skyler's soul resides, nobody but him is able to survive this place without a body." said CD to clarify things with getting into a defensive stance.

"I will definitely enjoy this now." said Flame Klaxon his grin getting bigger.

Skyler remains on the upper level but Blaze and Hunter jump down and join the mock fight (despite the fact that some could be killed but won't be). Soon elements rage through the Arena as well as projectiles of varying types. Blood flies (none serious injuries for three of them), weapons clang, and the sound of nobody giving in reigns throughout the Void.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	11. Chapter 11

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

{M:} =Mechanized

[D]= Distortion in voice

* * *

WarFang

Klaxon was walking through the Market section and he had quite a bit of relief because now he was somewhat back to his old self, if a little insane still but that never hurt anybody except those who threaten him. Suddenly he noticed time had stopped around him and then...blackness.

* * *

Unknown Location

{Mechanized:}"He's regaining consciousness sir. What do you want me to do to him?"

**"Put him in the program."**

{Mechanized:}"Yes sir."

Next thing Klaxon knew was immeasurable pain...

4 Hours Later;

{M:} "Sir he is resisting the program's final phase."

**"What?! I thought that was impossible! Unless- Blast! He has a Mecha form, he's useless! Drop him off in the forest, once he makes contact with the people in the city they will kill him."**

{M:}"Yes sir."

* * *

Klaxon's Point of View

'**Systems online.'**

'Oh man. What happened? What's with this? This isn't my Mecha-form...'

I look at my paws and see one still has my blue-green scales but the other is...metal, pure metal. I try to make it go away yet nothing happens.

'I never had a Bio-mech Form, that was only dad's! Wait...M-memory Scan p-please.'

**'Scanning Memory, Please Wait...'**

'Man that's weird!'

**'Scan Complete. New form is caused by agumentation caused by unknown persons while Time flow was halted.'**

'In English please.'

**'Somebody has made you a cyborg smart-guy.'**

'Sheesh! Who gave you a personality?'

**'Will not provide answer.'**

'Okay fine. Which way to WarFang?'

**'Roughly 2.57 Miles due North.'**

'Can you cut out the sarcasm?'

**'No'**

*[D] Sigh*

I realize my voice has distortion and I flinch before walking towards the direction that the Navigation System gave me.

'Can you fix the distortion?'

**'Working...1%'**

'This is gonna be a long trip...'

* * *

WarFang; 5 Hours Later

Normal Point of View

Klaxon entered the city stealthily and began walking towards the Academy until...

*CLANK!*

Klaxon stubbed his metal foot on the side of a stone wall and soon enough...an angry mob assembled.

"[D] Really?" said Klaxon before taking off for the Academy. Once there he slammed the doors and barricaded them before he realized he was in the Mess Hall and noticed all the stunned faces.

'Is that voice fixing done yet?!' thought Klaxon as he watched the students with panic showing on his face.

**'75% Complete...'**

'Great.'

"[D] Nobody...panic?..." said Klaxon before getting bombarded with elements. He ran out of that room and into the Training Hall hiding behind a statue of Spyro and Cynder. He let out a sigh before tensing up when he heard Crux and Harbison's voices in the same room.

"...Hey! Do you smell that?" said Crux.

"Yeah...Behind that statue"

*Gun cocks*

Both flank the statue and see Klaxon with his wings up in surrender.

"[D] I SURRENDER! DON'T SHOOT! ITS ME!" said Klaxon while also going bipedal and putting his hands in the air.

"Klaxon?" said Harbison lowering his Pulse Rifle.

"[D] How'd you guess?"

"Aside from Alex, you're the only dragon who can fully walk on two legs for extended periods of time. What happened?"

"Don't know. One minute I'm walking through Market section, time freezes, then I wake up to intense pain, and then here I am. Blasted angry mob tried to kill me...again."

"How come you're not talking insane?" said Crux.

"What you want Klaxon talk like that?!"

"Nevermind."

"Can you change back?"

"I..."

**'Reversing process'**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!" screamed Klaxon as his body returned to normal and then he passed out.

* * *

3 Hours Later

Klaxon got up stretched and then he felt the presence of the Nav. Computer in his head.

'Not a dream?'

**'No.'**

'You ever gonna treat me with respect?'

**'Don't know, ask in fifty years.'**

'I hate you.'

**'Feeling's mutual.'**

* * *

Academy; 1 Hour Later

Klaxon walked up to Taze and Alex who were talking about something but Klaxon didn't care.

"I challange you to a fight in the Arena." said Klaxon out of the blue.

Both Alex and Taze look at him with confused expressions.

"Which one of us?" said Taze.

"Both." replied Klaxon with a smirk.

"Are you crazy?! (Notices Klaxon's crazy gleem in eyes) Strike my question." said Alex.

"When?" said Taze.

*Klaxon looks at non-existent watch on wrist*

"In about thirty minutes. Bye!" said Klaxon before disappearing in black mist.

* * *

Arena; 30 Minutes Later

Taze and Alex walked into the Arena to see Klaxon filing his claws.

"Okay, we're here. Now what?" said Alex leaning against the wall.

"Now I try out my new form." said Klaxon.

Alex nearly face-plants.

"WHAT?!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Klaxon as the metal re-covered him as mist engulfed the Arena and when it cleared both dragons were shocked. The left side of Klaxon's face was metal, his right wing was metal with a light metal alloy for the membrane, his hind legs were metal, and only his right fore legs was flesh.

"Surprise!" said Cyborg Klaxon with a smirk.

"W-what happened to you?" said Taze.

"Don't know. Somebody did this, didn't recognize voice, was pissed when he learned I had a Mecha-form. Now we fight!"

Plasma Casters sprouted from Klaxon's shoulders and the red triangles aimed for Alex and Taze's heads, both narrowly dodging the Plasma bolts.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" yelled Alex, "NEVERMIND!"

Klaxon began cackling with hysterical laughter as his Plasma Casters fired at the two dragons, keeping them at bay before they turned into Gatling Plasma Casters sand fired off more rounds making it harder to dodge.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAAAAA!" laughed Klaxon as he kept firing.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	12. Chapter 12

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

Scorpion/K = Klaxon shape-shifting

* * *

Cyborg Klaxon kept laughing as he fired off Plasma bolts at Alex and Taze who were having a hard time dodging the projectiles. Alex decided enough was enough and fired a bolt pistol round which Cybrog Klaxon easily avoided. Alex managed to get close and summoned a chainsword while Klaxon had two red blades spring from his back and into his hands. The blades appeared to be Lightsabers but didn't have the customary sound. The pummel was curved back and formed a sharp edge, the blade itself was long and narrow and strangely had serrated edges.

Both weapons collided and sparks flew as both tried to get an advantage, Alex didn't budge in the clash but Klaxon was pushing him back into a wall, forcefully. The cyborg dragon kept pushing him back until Alex was touching the wall.

"Careful, I'm flammable." said Alex with smirk before morphing into Wraith. Klaxon smirked too before his chest opened up and a small cannon emerged.

"Say 'goodbye Wraith'!" said Cyborg-K before a golden energy beam enveloped Wraith and when the light subsided, Alex was back to normal who was shocked.

"W-wha? What...what happened?" said Alex clutching his eyes for a second.

"Order cancels Chaos." said Cyborg-K before delivering a spin-kick that sent Alex flying into a wall on the other side of the Arena. Cyborg-K quickly whirled around and brought his blades into a defensive position as Taze slammed his Voidblades down. Both the Necron dragon and the Cyborg dragon clashed for a few seconds but suddenly Taze's swords were swatted to the side and he got a tail to the face sending him reeling back.

"Nice try but...still lacking." said Cyborg-K before his chest opened again and a grenade fired. The grenade hit Taze and encased him in ice up to his head. Klaxon then put the blades back into his back and leaned on the wall.

"I win." he said as he started filing his claws leaving the two stunned.

"What just happened?" said Alex climbing out of the wall crater he made.

"I beat you by canceling your Chaos powers with power from the Realm of Siedo, the Order Realm. I beat Taze in the sword fight because my reflexes are faster and by encasing him in ice." said Cyborg-K, "Now then, I'm getting out of this form. It feels...foreign..."

Klaxon returned to normal without screaming yet he still looked pained during and after the process.

"Whoever did that to me will pay...I'll rip them apart with my bare claws!" said Klaxon before disappearing in black mist leaving Taze and Alex to wonder who did this.

"Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Get me out of this ice!"

* * *

Garden Section, WarFang; 30 Minutes Later

Klaxon was basking in the sun in the middle of the gardens, sure the smell could be overwhelming but he was totally out of it until he heard voices. He quietly got up and approached the voices.

"Thanks for letting me walk with you." he heard Comet say.

"No problem. See you later Comet." said Taze and then Klaxon heard him walking towards him. Klaxon froze on the outside but inside his mind...was another story.

'No way they're going out! Comet just said it was a walk, no need to worry...unless they've been going out without me knowing! No Comet isn't like that, she was shy before we became friends...Unless she tricked me...No...Taze is trying to take her away from me! Taze is doing it! Taze must PAY!' screamed Klaxon is his mind and then he saw Taze walk by completely unaware of Klaxon's presence.

'Perfect!'

Klaxon jumped out of the shadows, grabbed Taze and threw him through a wall and went after him morphing into Scorpion. Scorpion/Klaxon began punching Taze as they plummeted down towards the skeleton of a new structure at a fast pace and when they were near the ground, Scorpion/Klaxon kicked Taze in the stomach catapulting the Necron dragon into the structure, collapsing it.

Scoripn/Klaxon landed a few feet in front of the now ruined structure eyeing the debris and when Taze emerged he got a spear through the back.

"GET OVER HERE!" yelled Scorpion/K pulling Taze towards him. Once Taze was within striking distance he kicked Taze into the air and fired the spear again.

"GET DOWN HERE!" yelled Scorpion/K and once Taze was within striking distance again, Scorpion/K Hellfire kicked him sending him flying back into the ruined structure and Klaxon returned to normal turning his arm into Blackout's cannon. Klaxon advanced charging the cannon his eyes red.

"Klaxon, why are you doing this?" said Taze looking into Klaxon's eyes.

"You're trying to steal Comet from me...You've been doing it ever since you came here...Get her away from the insane dragon who could easily turn on her..." said Klaxon.

"What?! I'm not stealing her from you! She feels bad that you're insane, she talks about you, heck she even wants to-"

"WHAT?! No...this isn't right Klaxon...I have to kill him...no i don't...What am I doing?! I'm sorry Taze! The people are right! I AM A MONSTER! STAY AWAY!"

Klaxon disappeared in black mist and reappeared in Hidden Pond and began smashing his head against a rock.

"What...is...wrong...with...me?!" said Klaxon as he smashed his head only to hear the clanging of his metal skull and the sound of a rock breaking.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Klaxon falling forward and covering his eyes as tears streamed down, "I'll never be sane! I'm an insane monster!"

In the trees Rico watched his student beat himself up with sadness in his eyes. The people of WarFang chased him and caused him to leave the city, be stranded on an island for three years, and they expect him to be sane?! Rico knew he was peaceful but he couldn't help but loathe those who hurt his student. He decided that maybe...he could help his student have revenge, but then that might be a bad idea. Rico was too old anyway for things like revenge, so he just went back to watching the clouds even though it wasn't very enjoyable after hearing Klaxon beat himself up for something out of his control.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	13. Chapter 13

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Klaxon was watching the sun set when he felt a presence behind him and he let out a sigh.

"What do you want Rico?" said Klaxon without turning his back.

"I have question for you. You ever wonder why you were my best student?" said Rico.

Klaxon remained silent for a second before a familiar voice reached his ears.

"I'm your great grandfather." said the voice in a whisper. Klaxon whirled around to see Rico morph into New Kor and Klaxon's mouth dropped.

"Surprised? I thought you knew me better than that." said Kor with a smug grin on his face as he walked away using the bamboo staff.

"B-but how?"

"When your father's father turned 25 I left and wound up here, precisely...14 years before Spyro had to deal with Evil Cynder. I made up my mind not to get into a fight and I disguised myself as an Ape. I never liked the war, frankly after I learned I was your father's grandfather, I...changed for the better. Five to six deaths is not pleasant. So now I know why you were so easy to teach on how to control your Dark Forms. And I did feel a loss when your father died. Don't let your insanity control you, it is a part of you as is the Cyborg part. Negative is a pain I take it?"

"Yeah...How'd-"

"I may be old but I have my ways of finding things out. Return to the city, I may join you." said Kor walking back into the forest-like room.

Klaxon was stunned before he took off heading back to the city with a small smile on his face and Kor watched him go.

"I think I might not live past a week after revealing myself to you Klaxon." mumbled Kor with a small hint of sadness in his eyes.

* * *

WarFang

Klaxon's surprise attack had left Taze exhausted, his wings weren't pulsing as brightly and he was somewhat stumbling to get back home when he bumped into Comet.

"Sorry, oh. Taze what happened?" said Comet.

"Klaxon heard about our walk and got the wrong idea." said Taze continuing forward.

"Oh. You need help getting back?"

"No, I think I'am fine." said Taze before he stumbles and trips. He looks back at Comet who has a raised eye ridge, "Okay fine."

Comet helps him walk and Tazes does a quick glance at her.

'Klaxon chose right...she's not that bad. Did I just think that?' thought Taze.

Both the Necron dragon and dragoness were unaware of Klaxon watching them from a rooftop a smile on his face.

'Yeah, they're just friends.' he thought to himself before his insanity tried to trick him.

'No, they're tricking you! Gut Taze! He must pay!...'

'SHUT UP!'

Klaxon disappeared in black mist with the smile still on his face.

* * *

Next Day; 8:00 AM

Klaxon was resting against a wall when the sound of metal startled him awake.

"The city's under attack!" he mumbled shooting awake and then he heard snickering and saw Alex pulling his scythe out of the wall.

"Why you little-" began Klaxon cracking his knuckles but stopped when...

*Loud girly squeals*

Both Alex and Klaxon freeze without turning their heads.

"Fangirls?" said Alex.

"Fangirls. Shall we run for our lives?" said Klaxon.

"Oh yes lets."

Both took off throwing up dust and the horde of girls chased after them. The two run through the streets of WarFang before they come to a dead end.

"Now what?!" said Alex.

"Over the wall we go." said Klaxon punting Alex over the wall before Shadow Phasing through the wall.

"That should stop them." said Alex as he got up and dusted himself off.

*CRASH!*

The fangirls busted through the wall causing the two to keep running.

A merchant with green clothing and grey hair was pushing a cart full of cabbage along and whistling to himself. He stopped and rubbed a cabbage. He stopped when he saw two dragons coming his way, both ran past him avoiding his cart but caused him to spin around three times. Once he stopped spinning he let out a sigh of relief...

*CRASH!*

...too soon because the fangirl dragoness horde flattened the cart.

"OH COME ON!" he yelled slamming his last cabbage on the ground and his eyes bulged when he realized his mistake, "MY CABBAGES!"

Klaxon morphed into Cyborg-K, stumbling a little but managed to recover. A jet-pack then emerged from his back and he took off.

"Hey! NO FAIR! YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE ME TO SUFFER!" yelled Alex as the horde got closer.

"No way!" said Cyborg-K grabbing Alex by the shoulders and lifting him off the ground and fired an ice grenade that created an ice wall but...

*CRASH!*

...the fangirls didn't stop.

"Why are they chasing me?! I already have a girlfriend and I'm insane!" said Klaxon as he weaved through the city with the horde still behind them.

"Don't know, Don't care! JUST KEEP FLYING!" yelled Alex.

The two runaways then came to a large structure and Comet and Taze were there and Klaxon landed.

"HIDE US!" yelled both Cyborg-K and Alex.

"Two closets to your right." said Taze.

"THANKS!" yelled both dragons before the ran and hid in the closets. The fangirl horde ran right by without noticing the two hidding dragons who after they were sure the horde was gone slowly came out.

"I see why dad never liked mating season...until he met mom." said Cyborg Klaxon having his cybernetic eye switch to thermal for safety and he let out a sigh before returning to normal.

Suddenly the warning horns went off.

"Great! Anything else that wants to go-mmmph!" said Klaxon.

"Don't finish that sentence." said Alex covering Klaxon's mouth.

The two went to the walls and saw the advancing Undead Army.

"Nagash's work?" said Klaxon.

"Yep."

"Great."

The defenders on the wall then saw CD walk into view in front of the Undead Army before he twirled his scythe and slammed it into the ground, creating a purple light and from that light flew Death Wraiths. Klaxon then appeared beside CD and he slammed his paws into the ground and golden Rahkshi emerged. Scorch then appeared and when he slammed his paws Raptors appeared, no, not the kind that resembled Riptor and Raptor but more alien looking yet were still raptor-like.

"We serve you Death." said the lead Wraith as he removed the tattered cloak to reveal...a purple skeleton that looked like a really nasty cannibal-looking creature that had purple armor. The Rahkshi and Swarmers charged the Undead while the Death Wraiths started bombarding the Undead from the skies with purple rays and some did charge also.

Klaxon went bipedal as he summoned his dad's Plasma Scythe and a mask.

"Lets get this war started." he said creating clones of himself that morphed into Lin Kuei, Brotherhood of Shadow, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, and Noob Saibot.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	14. Chapter 14

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

The armies clashed and with the cannons on the walls firing, dragons firing elements down on the enemy, Swarmers ripping through the enemy, and Death Wraiths removing the souls in the Undead soldiers before returning them to CD who now had golden flames flickering off him.

"Destroy the Undead monstrosities that now plague this world!" said CD before he decapitated a Undead swordsman and took the soul. He then saw Nagash attacking a group of dragons and wasted them. CD warped there and got into a fight with Nagash.

"You are different than when we last met. What changed?" said Nagash parrying a blow.

"The death of a family member always makes us stronger despite the loss." growled CD his eyes glowing with golden flames.

"You are not dead or alive nor undead, how can you feel pain?" said Nagash as he counterattacked.

"Even I don't know, but I enjoy it. I will kill you and drag you down to the deepest pits of the Underworld where you will pay for your crimes against the natural order!"

"You have to kill me first!"

"With pleasure."

Both traded blows yet neither lands a blow on the other. Klaxon then tag-teams with CD putting Nagash on the defense.

"How can you fight with somebody who embodies death?" said Nagash while blocking a heavy downward slice from Klaxon's Plasma Scythe.

"Just because he's the embodiment of death doesn't mean I will turn my back on him. Besides, you're fighting an insane dragon, trying to trick me doesn't work!" said Klaxon and when he looked Nagash in the eyes, the Undying King screamed in pain as Klaxon's eyes were glowing bright blood red again.

'What is with his eyes?!" thought Nagash before he disappeared among his Undead army.

Klaxon then puts his weapons away and turns into Cyborg-K and activates the jet-pack.

"Please tell me he's not gonna do what I think he is." said Scorch.

"Yep." said CD before turning to the walls, "EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!"

Everyone followed the order as Klaxon plummeted back towards the ground at Mach 200 as Dark Klaxon Phase X.

"CONVEXITY COMET BLAST!" yelled Dark Klaxon before he collided with the ground.

[Cue Dramatic Spyro Music]

Upon impact a massive purple mushroom cloud erupted from the impact site, sending dust, debris, and waves of Convexity outward that washed harmlessly over allies but turned enemies to stone and shattered them. The defenders rose up from the hiding spots and saw that no piece of terrain was out of place, aside from the 50 ft deep crater in front of the city. Suddenly the fallen Undead rose back up and began advancing again. Klaxon stumbled out of the crater and saw this.

"Come on...No fair!..." he panted falling to his knees when suddenly creatures with metal armor, blue eyes and gems on their heads began cutting through the enemy and Metal Kor landed on the walls.

"Cut through the Undead! Don't let up an inch!" yelled the former Metal Head leader, "Well?! What are _you_ waiting for?!" the last part was directed towards the walls' defenders who snapped out of their stupor before continuing their defence.

Metal Kor fired off a Convexity round that killed (how do you explain killing undead?) Undead soldiers in a ten foot radius before jumping off the walls and began attacking them head on.

After a whole day off fighting off the Undead, the enemy finally retreated and the defenders let out a sigh. Klaxon was walking through the battlefield when he saw Kor in his humanish form limping and he ran over catching the old 'man'.

"You okay?" said Klaxon stabling him.

"I'm not sure. Not fighting for well over 5,000 years has that effect on you...I don't believe I'll survive this war..." said Kor as Klaxon helped him walk.

CD walked over the battlefield checking the corpses for any captured souls that were being used against their will. Any he found were quickly dispatched by his scythe.

"This monster will pay." growled the family reaper as a Death Wraith flew to his side.

"Sir, we have scouted the area. We have found Nagash's stronghold. Do you wish us to tell your family where you'll be heading?" said the Lead Death Wraith as he hovered above the ground in his tattered cloak.

"No, I'm gonna teach him a lesson myself. Deal with any lingering souls. Put more guards in the Underworld for extra measures."

"Yes my master." said the wraith before he disappeared.

"This ends here..." said CD vanishing in golden flames.

* * *

Meanwhile; 2 Light years away

A transparent figure watches as an Imperial Star Destroyer heads for the location of Klaxon with its mysterious passenger watching onboard unaware of the figure hacking into the radio tower and revealing himself after decloaking.

"This is Soundwave G. Traitor has been located, heading for Klaxon. Any surviving Autobots or Autocons head to location and keep Skyler's son safe...No matter the cost."

* * *

In the Deneb System; Skyler's old Universe

"This is Unicron. Reporting to coordinates with haste." said the planet as it opened a portal and reappeared near one of the moons orbiting Spyro's world.

* * *

Delta Serpentis System

"This is Warmonger, heading there now."

* * *

Ruins of Vasuda Prime

"This is Deathwatch, reporting."

* * *

Terra

"Devastator leaving."

* * *

Unknown System

"Omega Supreme reporting."

* * *

Void; Factory

"This is StarScream V2, exiting Void."

* * *

Spyro's World

"Shockwave advancing."

* * *

END CHAPTER


	15. Chapter 15

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

WarFang; Night

Klaxon was walking through the city when he noticed something strange about the moons.

"Since when did we get third moon?" said the dragon to himself and then he morphed into Cyborg-K.

'Scan that third moon.'

**'What else do you want me to scan?'**

'How about you scan yourself for a virus!'

**'That moon isn't a moon, its a planet sized machine.'**

'Hope this doesn't come to bite us in the rear.'

Klaxon returned to normal and was heading for his house when he heard something outside the walls. Shadow Arcing there, he found a truck with characteristics of a tank. The truck had camouflage paint and turrets mounted on the top along with a 200mm cannon on the top. Klaxon looked it over before he put one of his claws against the side and...

*Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeech!*

"Yo man! That ain't nice! You know how long it took me to get this paint job?!" said the truck-tank with the lights turning on before it transformed.

"Great! Now I have to buffer out that scratch! You owe me kid!"

"Who are you?" said Klaxon unfazed by the machine's reaction.

"Name's Warmonger and you better tell me your name or I'll pulverize ya!"

"Name's Klaxon and if you attack me you will regret it."

"Klaxon? I'm sorry! I think I might have Decepticon parts in me."

Suddenly Warmonger's face is replaced with that of a Decepticon.

"You do stupid!"

*Switches back*

"Not now Carnage!"

*Switch*

"Why?! Because you're an Autobot?! I don't really give a care!"

*Switch*

"Sorry about this. I was built with a Decepticon personality chip and I fight back and forth with him. But I'm an Autobot no matter what!"

*Head switches to crazy looking face*

"I'm called Warmonger because I'm a one-man army!"

*Switches back*

"[Sigh] And you just meet 'Rust', who is the by-product of me and Carnage fighting. I really hate my other selves."

*Switch/Carnage*

"Feelings mutual!"

*Switch/Rust*

"You hurt my feelings!"

*Switch/Warmonger*

"Look kid, the traitor who killed Gills is on his way here and Soundwave's Ghost sent us here to defend you. And Shockwave is around here somewhere, but until then I'm the only one."

*Switch/Carnage*

"So deal with it!"

*Switch/Warmonger*

"This is gonna be a long night..."

"I'll be heading back into the city now. And try NOT to get in trouble." said Klaxon before he disappeared in black mist.

"I'm good at that."

*Switch/Carnage*

"You are always following protocol! Break free for once!"

*Switch/Rust*

"How about we follow protocols AND get in trouble?!"

*Switch/Warmonger*

"I really hate myselves..."

* * *

Nagash's Stronghold

CD hit a wall before he collapsed and his helmet fell off.

"You were a fool to challenge me by yourself." said Nagash slowly advancing.

"You underestimate me...I'm not even trying, I'm just getting to know your fighting style...You can't kill Death!" said CD getting up before getting run through the midesection.

"Any last words?"

"[Laughs Hysterically] Don't hit me in the midsection, HAHAHAHAHA, it tickles! Bye!"

CD fell out of his armor and his bones vanished into golden smoke before he reappeared in his realm and reassembled himself. He got new armor and a new helmet yet his scythe always seemed to be in the Armory after he Bone Teleported out of a fight. A Death Wraith approached him.

"Sir, you have company." said the wraith.

"Let them in."

Three figures walked into the room, one looked like a Crocadog, another a Wolfpine, and the final one a Fox Dragon.

"So CD, how's the fight going?" said the dragon.

"Not good Skyler. A necromancer has been stealing from my realm and I will have his head! Your son has had a tough life the past 3 years."

"I know, chased out of city, three years on an island, comes back insane and with a metal skeleton. Can you let us fight again?"

"Let me think about it." said CD as he began walking away but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't fight enemies by yourself. You, Scorch, and Klaxon are the last of us. The traitor doesn't count anymore."

"I know and I can't find Gills soul anywhere...Its like-"

"Somebody killed him AND destroyed his soul?" finished Skyler and CD looked down in shame.

"Yes..."

"If you need us, you know where we are." said Skyler as he and the other two left.

Death too left, but shed a tear before he reappeared in WarFang.

* * *

WarFang; Next Day, Academy

Another day of lessons until...everything started shaking and a loud rumbling was heard overhead. The group exited the building to see a Imperial Star Destroyer hovering over a mountain before a Holo-vid appeared over the city with the figure blacked out.

**"Attention citizens of WarFang, I have come here for one reason to destroy the Hybrids. Hand them over and no one will be harmed."**

Cyborg-K then turned to Scorch.

"He's the one who did this to me! I'm going after him...Care to tag along?" growled the Cyborg Dragon before he activated the jet-pack and took off.

"I will make sure he pays for hurting my nephew." said Scorch before he took off.

When the two landed in the hangar, they expected resistance but they didn't get any. The duo continued on til they came to the Command Bridge and saw a chair facing the city and somebody was in it.

"Alright jerk, turn around so I can gut you!" snapped Cyborg-K.

"Is that any way to talk..."

*Chair swivels around to face them and both dragons gasp*

"...To old Crush?"

* * *

END CHAPTER


	16. Chapter 16

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

"Uncle Crush? Y-you did this to Klaxon?" said Scorch with each head showing a different emotion.

"Yep. I also killed Gills and any other Hybrids I may have found on my way here." said the giant getting out of the chair.

"B-but why? You have killed family for what?!"

"Power. We Hybrids are the most powerful beings in every universe yet we help the 'weak and defenseless'. Bullsh$#! We can rule every universe. I've tried to get others to see things my way peacefully but they always reject the truth. You can either join me or join those that have already died."

"We'll never join you!" yelled all of Scorch's heads at once before he charged and jumped at Crush only to get Dark Blade through the chest. Crush pulled the blade out of Scorch's chest who staggered back.

"Funny, you die just like Gills. Now then...your turn Klaxon." said Crush slowly advancing on Klaxon who was too shocked to move. Suddenly Scorch grabs Crush by the shoulders with his paws then wraps two of his heads around Crush's arms.

"Klaxon RUN!" yelled one of the free heads, snapping Klaxon out of it and he took off as a blue-green streak.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me! HYDRA'S SACRIFICE: CORE OVERLOAD!" yelled Scorch and each of his heads began glowing with a different color as his chest started glowing a bright blue.

Scorch exploded engulfing Crush in a blue electrical fireball that spread throughout the entire ship and was gaining ground on Klaxon despite the fact he's running as fast or faster than Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic sneezes in his world).

"Crud, crud, crud, crud, crud!" yelled Klaxon as he kept running and coming to a dead end that was made of glass. Klaxon busted through the glass above a moutain and pulled out a Snow-board as the ship began falling while still exploding.

[Slip-Slide Ice-capades Theme from Crash Twinsanity]

Klaxon hit the snow and began snow boarding down the mountain until he felt a thunderous crash behind and he chanced a glimpse to see a bloodied Crush chasing after him with his War Hammer/Mace combo while snow boarding on a tree.

"CRUD!" yelled Klaxon creating an avalanche.

"WOO HOO!" yelled Klaxon as he jumped off a rock ramp leaving Crush behind to get buried in the avalanche. Klaxon landed a 20 point landing in the middle of a mountain arena that looked like it was once used by looked around and realized he fell through the ceiling and jumped when he heard the scraping of metal on stone.

"I will enjoy killing you slowly." growled Crush.

"I don't think so! [Whistles]" said Klaxon.

Soon Destra, Combu, Ignitus, Flare, Noir, Alex, Taze, Comet, Shard, Spyro and Cynder, Maxios, Talos, Crux, CD, Harbison, and Wolf Gang Squad had weapons and elements pointed at Crush.

"Is this all you got?!" yelled the giant.

As if to answer his question giant claws ripped the roof off the Mountain Arena to reveal Unicron towering over the Arena as Omega Supreme landed and transformed, Deathwatch jumped off a ramp and transformed then pointed his dual plasma cannons at Crush, Warmonger arrived, StarScream V2 exited the Void and transformed, Devastator appeared on the other side of the Arena his cannons ready to fire.

"You were saying?" said Klaxon with a smirk.

"Fine! You will all die!" said Crush throwing his War Hammer/Mace to the side and pulling out the Fell Blade.

"Where'd you get that?!" said Alex.

"Like I'm gonna tell a whelp like you where I find my weapons! DIE!" yelled Crush as he charged Alex only to stopped by Klaxon using the Blade of Olympus.

"I'm gonna gut you!" growled Klaxon his eyes glowing bright blood-red again.

"Fat...chance..." strained Crush as he tried to win the strength fight but lost and got the Blade swatted out his hand and the Blade of Olympus through his stomach where he was thrown into Unicron's oversized grasp. The Planet-sized Autocon began squeezing the Traitor Hybrid. After hearing a crack come from Crush, Unicron slammed Crush into the mountainside five times before he threw him back into the Arena. Crush got up but was sent flying when Warmonger back-handed him.

"That's what you get punk!"

*Switch/Carnage*

"EAT THIS YOU B#$!"

Carnage powered up the 200mm cannon and fired, blasting Crush into the jaws of Devastator who spit him out towards Unicron who slammed him into the Mountain Arena where Spyro and Cynder delivered Convexity blasts sending him into Alex's range where he sliced off Crush's right arm as Alexu'zar.

"Oops. Did you need that?" said Alexu'zar before spin-kicking him towards CD who grabbed him by the throat.

"Your soul will burn." said CD sending black fire into Crush's veins. CD then threw him away where he was impaled by Crux's tail through chest and got his knife-like tongue through the neck and was then thrown aside before he was hit with an Earth Bomb from Maxios and a Nuke blast from Talos at the same time. Ignitus turned into a buzzsaw and charged Crush, slicing half of the giant's face off before he was bombarded with explosives from Wolf Gang and Combu.

Crush fell to his knees and looked at Klaxon before he spit out a bloody tooth.

"You're a coward Klaxon. Your father would have happily joined me, he joined Megatron after all." said Crush with smirk as he choked on his own blood. He felt cold claws pierce his chest.

"He would never do that. I know it because he despised Megatron and I bet he despises you now too. I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT ABOUT MY DAD! AND FOR CALLING ME A COWARD!" said Klaxon as he threw him into a wall at which point Klaxon fell to his knees. Black Fire began covering him. His body grew, his claws grew longer, sharper, and serrated, his teeth became razor sharp, spikes grew from his back that were serrated, his tail blade became razor sharp and serrated, his wings grew razor tips, his scales darkened to were they were pitch black, and when he opened his eyes...no single sign of emotion was in them.

"YOU WILL DIE NOW!" yelled Convexity Klaxon as he charged Crush and the next scene is too bloody to describe only that everybody but the Transformers, CD, Alex, and Comet left. When Klaxon returned to normal he was covered completely in Crush's blood, his breathing was heavy, and Crush looked more like a big bloody mess with body parts and organs scattered all over the place. Klaxon got up and stumbled over to shocked lingering group were Comet caught him as he fell over.

"How can you like me Comet? I'm nothing more than an insane monster and a weapon." said Klaxon before he passed out and she began crying.

"We will remain hidden until you need us." said Unicron heading back into orbit.

"That was bloody, even for me!" said Carnage.

*Switch/Warmonger*

"Glad I didn't see it."

*Switch/Rust*

"I wanted to see it!"

Warmonger transformed and left leaving Deathwatch.

"Cruel. Very cruel." said the Autocon as he left following Warmonger.

CD went over to the corpse of Crush, if you could call it a corpse, and removed the black soul before he sent it to deepest darkest pits of the Underworld, he actually gagged when he looked at the bloody mess.

Devastator left and disappeared from sight. The group carried Klaxon back to the city.

* * *

Klaxon's Dream

"I can't believe what happened. He-he betrayed the family, he killed Gills...What is going on?" said Klaxon to himeslf and then he felt four presences behind him and he saw a man with Crocadog characteristics with three kids with him all wrestling. One was wolf like with porcupine quils sticking out of his fur and tail, another had four tails, and the fourth had Fox Dragon like characteristics. His eyes widened whe he realized who the three kids were.

"D-dad?" said Klaxon in shock and the Fox Dragon kid looked at him.

"Yep this is when we were younger. I was the oldest." said Skyler.

"I was the second." said Scorch.

"And I was the youngest." said Mike hiding behind Skyler.

"Come on! Don't hid to your nephew!" said Skyler grabbing Mike and giving him a noggie.

"And I was their father." said the Crocadog man with a smile.

"Why are you here, in my dream?" said Klaxon.

"To tell you when the time comes that you chose your own path. And remember, your insanity doesn't control you." said Skyler with a smile before they faded away leaving Klaxon alone.

"That's...the first time...I've ever seen him with...that happy of a smile." said Klaxon in shock.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	17. Chapter 17

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

WarFang; Infirmary

Comet entered the room where Klaxon was resting but found nothing but a piece of paper. She read it and then began to cry.

"Too whoever finds this first and judging by my relation with Comet she'll find it first,

I am leaving WarFang due to the fact of how hostile the people are. Don't bother looking for me, only I know this location. Also don't bother asking Legendary, Commander Byrd, or Hunter of Avalar where I have gone because I told them not to tell. This is the last time I will see anyone from this time. I'm sorry Comet, but I just don't feel welcome anymore.

Goodbye...forever

P.S. Look under the bed

Comet went over to the bed and looked under it to find the Blade of Olympus and she had a sad smile on her face before she went to the group to tell them the news.

* * *

Nagash's Stronghold; 5 Hours Later

Nagash hit a wall dropping his weapon and getting dazed by the blow from Ignitus and Dark Combu. His vision was blurred for a second before he saw Taze throw the Fell Blade which struck him right between the eyes. Alex rammed the Blade of Olympus into his chest pinning the "Undying" King to the wall before a hidden panel opened up on the Blade of Olympus.

[Beep...beep...beep...beep...]

"Oh man! Talk about overkill! Lets get out of here!" said Alex as he saw the modified Predator bomb.

Warmonger then burst through a wall and opened a door.

"Get in if you want to live!"

*Switch/Rust*

"Or don't if you want to die! HAHAHAHAHA!"

*Switch/Warmonger*

"Just get in! Hey! Watch the claws! This leather isn't cheap ya know!"

Once everybody was inside the Tank-Truck, it sped off leaving behind Nagash who was trying to pry the both Blades out of him but he failed.

"Curse you dragons!" yelled Nagash as his limbs went limp.

[Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeee eeeeeeep...]

*Explosion*

Warmonger put the pedal to the metal as the blue explosion cloud gained on him and just before it got him...he was outside in the clear where he skid stopped, let everybody out and transformed.

"Yep. Klaxon does things like his father. Putting a Predator Nuke on almost _any _weapon he can." said Warmonger.

*Switch/Carnage*

"Why are you congratulating the brat?! His weapon almost killed us!"

*Switch/Rust*

"That was fun! Lets do it again!

Destra, Combu, Flare, Ignitus, Noir, Comet, Alex, Taze, Warmonger, and Carnage: "NO!"

*Switch/Rust*

"I was kidding! HAHAHA!"

*Switch/Warmonger*

"Next time keep it to yourself!"

* * *

Meanwhile; Caverns of Time

Klaxon entered the cave after paying the skeleton of a bear with a moneybag some gold coins and went to the back of the cave and looked at the Time Crystals in awe when he felt a presence behind him.

"What do you want Kor?" said Klaxon without turning around.

"Just to see my great-grandson off. I know what you plan to do. Freeze yourself in a time crystal until you feel the world will be friendlier to you." said Kor walking next to him.

"What do you plan to do to stop me?"

"Nothing. I'll wait patiently until the time is ready, I've already established a telepathic link with you, that way when you feel its time, I can crack open the Crystal."

"Won't you be dead by then?"

"I may be anciet but this 'old man' still has some tricks up his sleeves. Besides, me and CD are your only relates alive now and I think its the least I could do for you."

"Thanks. Now come here!"

Klaxon grabbed Kor and put him into a bear hug and you could audibly hear bones crack.

"Oof! Careful! In this form my bones are brittle!" said Kor before Klaxon releashed him.

"Sorry. Three years in exile do that to you, make you stronger."

"Its quite alright. I've lost my head before so that was nothing." said Kor rubbing his neck before shuddering.

Klaxon walked up to a Crystal and put his paw on it. A bright light engulfed him and when it disappeared, he was encased in a solid blue Crystal and Kor began his watch. He practiced playing the banjo while waiting...5,000 years.

* * *

5,000 Years Later

'Kor.'

No response

'Kor'

Still Nothing

'WAKE UP YOU OLD MAN!'

Kor jumped awake and looked around before he realized what was going on.

'Alright, alright. Don't worry, I'll get you out.'

Kor walked over to the Crystal where Klaxon was encased and fired a Convexity blast at it, breaking the Crystal and freeing Klaxon. Now I'm sure most people would expect him to still be 18-years-old but he was actually 24-years-old. His muscles were now huge but not too huge, his wings were massive, and his horns were longer to were they almost touched the back of his neck.

He got up shakily (what do you expect after 5,000 years?) and walked out of the cavern with Kor next to him.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay." said the skeletal bear without moving from his position.

Klaxon shook his head and looked into the night sky to see the third moon still in the sky.

"Looks like Unicron didn't leave. I wonder who else didn't? Oh well. Time to make a reappearance." said Klaxon to himself before he inhaled and exhaled a massive green fireball that went into the night sky creating something that resembled the Northern Lights on Earth. And meanwhile, in WarFang, a Tank-Truck sees it and transforms.

"Well I'll be stripped for spare parts and smelted down!" said Warmonger with a smile before running from the local military, "You haven't caught us yet and you won't now!"

*Switch/Carnage*

"If you do, I'll destroy this entire city!"

*Switch/Rust*

"At least once our old friend gets back will you fools really be in trouble! HAHAHAHA!"

Warmonger transforms and exits the city heading for a secret location where he once again transforms and enters the base.

"Lets just hope our friends can listen."

* * *

END CHAPTER


	18. Chapter 18

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Klaxon entered WarFang with Kor following closely. The two instantly knew something was wrong, not only because of their instincts but also due to all the wanted posters plastering the walls, buildings, and whatever else. Klaxon went over to one and ripped it off the wall.

"Wanted: Ignitus

Dead or Alive

Is wanted for recent attacks on city, vandalism, and being the spawn of The Terror of The Skies.

Reward: Ask your nearby Natural Guard Kiosk"

Klaxon was shocked, not only because his friend was still alive after FIVE THOUSAND YEARS, but the fact that somebody called Cynder what she no longer _was_. He ignited the paper before continuing into the city. He kept walking until he saw two Cheetahs chasing a young dragon probably no older than 6, for no reason he could see. The dragon bumped into him and looked up in fear and Klaxon gave him a reassuring smile before he stepped in front of the young dragon. The two soldiers stopped before raising their muskets.

"Get out of the way or you're under arrest too." barked the lead one. Klaxon narrowed his gaze before lifting his paw and Force Choking the cheetah. The second one moved to help his comrade but was unable to for when he took a step Klaxon tighten the Choke.

"Why are you chasing an innocent youngling?" said Klaxon his eye a dull grey.

"He's a freak! Look at 'im!" said the second pointing at the young dragon. Klaxon looked at the young dragon. The dragon had regular wings, tail, and almost everything else but his jaws showed a bear-trap like vice that if clamped on an enemy, they couldn't escape no matter what. His scales were also a dusty blue.

'So his element is Dream?' thought Klaxon.

"Interesting." said Kor rubbing his chin in thought.

"What's wrong with him being a Dream Dragon?" said Klaxon to soldier while slowly tightening his Choke on commander.

"There are now only EIGHT allowed elements and _Dream_ isn't one of them." said the cheetah.

"So you're chasing a six-year-old dragon just because he doesn't have an 'allowed' element?! You don't deserve to live..."

*CRUNCH!*

The cheetah commander dropped to the ground, dead, his windpipe crushed and before the second one could react his head was smashed to a bloody pulp by Kor's staff. Kor dusted himself off and walked back over to the two as if nothing happened.

"I thought you hated violence." said Klaxon.

"I do, but when such a young life is at stake I don't see a living being, I see my former self." said Kor with a thin smile on his face. Klaxon looks at the young one before sighing.

"Can you find your way home without getting caught?"

"Yes. Thanks. Who are you by the way?"

"My name is Klaxon and who are you?"

"Thunder."

"Interesting name despite the fact you're a Dream Dragon." said Kor.

"I'm also part Electricity Dragon. Well, goodbye!"

With that Thunder took off with the announcement of a thunderclap causing both Kor and Klaxon to cover their ears for a few seconds.

"I see why he's called 'Thunder'." said Klaxon and the two began heading for the city gates to leave when they were surrounded by cheetah soldiers, all of the "Natural Guardsmen".

"Kor stay close." said Klaxon going bipedal and activating his Shattered Eye.

"SHATTERED EYE TECHNIQUE: DEATH'S INSIGHT!"

Golden flames surrounded Klaxon and Kor and from inside the flames rose a transparent figure (The Grim Reaper, not CD) and he pointed at the entire group of enemies before putting his thumb sideways then...

...DOWN!

Each of the Guardsmen was engulfed in black flames before the Reaper swung his scythe killing them all in a 360 degree arc and the souls flew into his hand before he disappeared and the golden flames went away. Klaxon fell to his knees panting heavily.

"That technique was very draining...I don't have the strength to fly." said Klaxon when a certain Tank-Truck busted through the nearby wall.

"Get in!"

*Switch/Rust*

"Before more of them arrive! HAHAHAHA!"

Klaxon got in the back while Kor got in the front and Warmonger drove off heading to the Base where the others were.

* * *

Hidden Base; 55 Minutes Later

Klaxon got out as did Kor before Warmonger transformed and walked off.

"Either I'm getting old or I'm getting soft."

*Switch/Carnage*

"We're getting soft!"

*Switch/Rust*

"HAHAHA! BOTH! HAHAHA!"

The two soon lost track of Warmonger's three-sided self argument when Devastator began using his Vacuum mouth to clear out a large pile of dirt to reveal tons of blue, green, and red crystals. The two watched as dragons of various elements moved about along with cheetahs that weren't wearing green and yellow armor. They then saw StarScream V2 land and transform. He opened his chest compartment and emptied out tons of purple crystals.

"Why do I bother doing this?! I'm a fighter not some...errand boy! Oh well better than nothing." StarScream then took off again.

"You!" Klaxon heard a familiar voice yell before...

*SLASH!*

Blue-red blood dripped from the four claw wounds and then he turned to see a startled Comet who, by the way her eyes were wide, didn't expect to hit that hard.

"I deserved that." said Klaxon with a smile before Comet buried her head in his chest and started crying. Klaxon felt the wounds heal but not completely, the four claw marks were now scars. When Comet broke away Klaxon avoided a giant black-gold buzzsaw and he mentally jumped at the sight of Ignitus.

His eyes showed almost no emotion and he had a very big scar that started on the left side of his face went down through his right eye and curved under his chin stopping halfway. Klaxon gulped at the sight of Spyro and Cynder's son before a green ring formed around his paw that then tried to punch him which he doged.

"Can everybody please stop trying to kill me?" said Klaxon before he spun around, rolled on his back, and kicked Alex in the gut sending him flying into Devastator who ignored the dragon.

Kor stayed on the sidelines watching the fight before he fell asleep in leaning against his bamboo staff.

"How can he sleep against a wooden-"

*THUNK!*

"-BAMBOO staff!?" said Combu before getting whacked on the head again and let a small growl escape his throat.

*THUNK!*

Klaxon had to deal with random attacks from everybody but Comet and Shard and when they finally stopped he passed out.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	19. Chapter 19

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, and Aria and her dark side; Ariasel belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Klaxon awoke and went outside the tent he had been put in and was met with glares from almost everybody he knew, minus the Transformers.

"Okay, okay. I know you're mad at me for leaving but the city hated me for the whole 'Scourge' incident and that wasn't enjoyable." said Klaxon.

"Well how about next time...don't...bother...coming..._back_." growled Ignitus before storming off.

"What's his problem?"

"He hasn't been the same since the city was taken over by Magmus." said Spyro watching his son storm off.

"What?! Magmus?! I thought-" began Klaxon but was cut off by Alex making a gesture and pointing to Comet.

"You mean-"

Alex nods at the cut short question.

"Comet...I'm sorry." said Klaxon draping a wing over her as she began to cry over her dead father.

_+FLASHBACK+_

_Vulcanus stood his ground against his father who was in a blind rage._

_"Why do you do this father?! I'm your son and she's your granddaughter!" said Vulcanus swatting aside a fireball._

_"If you were my son, then you'd be insulted to be a half shadow dragon!" yelled Magmus._

_"That's why you're attacking us?! Because I'm not longer a 'pure' fire dragon!? Well guess what? I don't give a care and neither should you!"_

_"You will pay for insulting me and the Fire Dragon line!"_

_Magmus charged his son impaling him in the stomach with his tail blade._

_"COMET, RUN!" yelled Vulcanus as he fought his father._

_Comet was frozen into place before a fireball exploded near her and she took off using the shadows to her advantage, she never looked back..._

_+END FLASHBACK+_

Klaxon's eyes were a bright red after hearing that story before he calmed down a bit and looked at Spyro.

"So...where are the Guardians?" said Klaxon.

"Magmus executed them for allowing 'freaks' to learn in the Academy." said Spyro his face showing tons of sadness with each word.

"Okay. How'd you all survive for FIVE THOUSAND YEARS?"

"You can thank me, Spyro, and Legendary for that." said Maxios, "We created a Dragon Time Crystal that once five thousand years passed we broke out of. Unfortunately, we lost Legendary last week."

*Thunderclap*

Klaxon looked to see a panicing Thunder and went over to him.

"Thunder, what's wrong?" said Klaxon looking at the young dragon.

"I don't know how, but Magmus knows where you are! You all have to leave!"

"How'd you know where we were?" said Klaxon eyeing the young dragon with caution.

"Kreuger." said Thunder pointing towards the Nightmare Master who was moving a create and upon eyes being on him removed his bowler hat and bowed.

"Everybody, we're moving!" yelled Cynder and the cheetahs and other dragons began moving and loading crates into Omega Supreme who was in his giant Space Shuttle form (Cybertronian Shuttle).

Suddenly a giant drill-like Transformer burst from the ground and opened loading bays.

"Load the Crystals into Menasor!" yelled Spyro and sure enough before the enemy was even upon them all their supplies were safely away.

Suddenly rifle fire erupted and cheetah Guardsmen advanced upon the ragtag army who got into defensive positions.

"Deathwatch moving in." said a black and red Corvette before transforming and open firing wiping out half of the first wave before being pushed back. A backhoe then moved in front of the enemy army before transforming sending cheetahs flying. The massive transformer then slammed itself into the ground creating massive explosions before it started rampaging through the enemy. Devastator got into the action by using his Vacuum mouth and those unlucky enough to get caught in it were...shredded once they hit the inside of his mouth.

"Unicron require assisstance." said Soundwave Ghost behind cover and after a five minute wait period...

"Take cover! Planet Cracker incoming!" yelled Warmonger.

The red beam that struck the enemy army vaporized them and barely did any damage to the surface. The Guardsmen kept coming though even with the loss of many forces. Omega Supreme landed and opened up before aTank-Truck transformed and opened fire on the enemy along with Shockwave.

"Get out of here! Me and Shockwave will deal with this!" yelled Warmonger as he fired a missile salvo at the enemy.

Dragons took to the skies as cheetahs went into Omega and the Shuttle took off leaving behind the two heavies who kept firing on the enemy even when the enemy brought in cannons.

"You think this will stop us?! We've survived worse!"

*Switch/Rust*

"You mean like the Ross 128 Incident?! Hahaha!"

*Switch/Carnage*

"NO! Nothing like that!"

[Dramatic Last Stand Music]

Warmonger got hit in the leg by a missile causing him to drop to one knee yet he kept firing, Shockwave was bombarded by a salvo of missiles losing his regular arm and damaging his cannon. Both kept firing as round upon round of empty shells flew out of their weapons, explosives exploding behind them, Guardsmen soldiers dying by their weapons, each sustaining massive damage. Shockwave fired six missiles from hidden compartments on his cannon before a missile took his head and parts of his chest off dropping the giant.

Warmonger lost his left arm from a missile yet he kept firing even as his right side was ripped open, his missile turrents destroyed and empty. His cannon then began to glow yellow.

"Eat warhead-"

*Switch/Rust*

"-You pastry-hogging-"

*Switch/Carnage*

-"MOTHERF#$ERS!"

Upon the Warhead leaving his cannon a missile struck his chest sending shrapnel flying as his chest exploded, dropping him but not killing him.

*Switch/Rust*

"hahahahahahahaha AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" laughed the dying three-in-one Autobot as his Nuclear Warhead hit a Guardsmen in the chest.

Inside the loading bays of Omega another Tank-Truck matching Warmonger in weapons, yet his appearance was more evil looking went to a window to watch the Mushroom cloud that formed over the battlefield.

"Goodbye...brother." said Battlestation before he sat down and made a calcutation, "You win again in who can get the most kills."

* * *

4 Hours Later; Dante's Freezer

Klaxon was shivering yet everybody else seemed to ignore the cold.

"H-how c-c-can you p-people h-handle t-this place?!" said Klaxon still shivering until Comet wrapped a wing around him.

"You are like your father aren't you?" said Comet smirking.

"With the scars and vulnerablity to cold yes, mentally...somewhat. I'm still insane." said Klaxon smiling.

"You don't seem insane." said Comet smirking.

"Depends on the situation."

By the time everything was unloaded it was night and everybody went to sleep, except Klaxon who was looking up at a moon, not Unicron.

"So...when are you gonna make your move?" said a voice behind him.

"None of your business dad." said Klaxon.

"Oh but I think it is."

Klaxon turned around and saw nothing but blackness and then black hands reached out for him...

Klaxon shoot awake panting and sweating heavily, his eyes wide in panic as he looked around the room and then sighed.

'Another nightmare...'

"Something bad is gonna happen and soon." said Klaxon quietly to himself so as not to disturb Comet who was sleeping to his right.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	20. Chapter 20

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, and Aria and her dark side; Ariasel belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Klaxon entered the Command Tent and looked at Spyro.

"I don't think we should stay in Dante's Freezer and not just because I'm weaker here." said Klaxon eyeing the purple dragon.

"Where do you suggest?" said Spyro looking up from the maps on the ice table.

"The Mountain Region where we...executed Crush. I'll give you my reasons. 1) That place can hide somebody as big as Unicron, 2) The presence of Crystals was very high, 3) The arena would be a good training ground for the new and experienced dragons, and 4) The ruins of the Star Destroyer can be rebuilt into defensive turrets."

Spyro was flabbergasted a second before he spoke again.

"That is all very good. Okay, we move in an hour. Anything else?"

"Yes. When I was in WarFang, I saw some cages, I couldn't see anybody in them but I do believe there are prisoners whose lives may be cut short."

"And the point is?"

"I along with somebody else will infiltrate the city and free them."

"That's bold...and reckless. You are so like Skyler."

"I get that all the time."

* * *

WarFang; 40 Minutes Later

"This is a bad idea Klaxon. You are insane!" yell-whispered Combu before getting his mouth clamped shut.

"I know that and if you don't shut up right now, I will gut you!" said Klaxon his eyes going red for a second.

"You alright?"

"Yeah...just stress...sorry for threatening you...now we have a job to do."

Both dragons crept into the streets of WarFang and when they came upon a lone guardsmen, Klaxon dispatched them...quite brutally. When they arrived at the cages they saw dragons of various elements and ages locked in them all scared to death and a lone Guardsmen. Klaxon snuck up behind him and rammed his tail blade through the cheetah's stomach before turning it into a buzzsaw and slicing him in half.

The captives began to steer with nervousness at the death of the guard but when they saw two dragons advance they let out a sigh of relief and were about to be chattering if Klaxon had not shushed them. Klaxon sent a wave of Convexity at the lock destroying it and freeing them who followed the two dragons until they were at the West Wall where Klaxon charged the wall and made a small gab after his head hit with an audible 'CLANG!'. The freed prisoners were then loaded onto Battlestation who took off once all were onboard leaving Klaxon and Combu behind.

"Shall we give them a wake up call?" said Klaxon with a smirk.

"Yes." said Combu returning the smirk and pulling out a detonator before pressing the button. The Armory within WarFang exploded in a fiery inferno and a giant ant emerged from behind the two dragons eyeing the city.

"Hostile colony threatening colony. Inferno Terrorize!" said the ant transforming and blasting off into the night sky while raining fire (literally) onto the walls and city.

"For the glory of the colony!" said Inferno before firing missiles into the city and landing on the wall and pulling out a Flaming Sword.

"Death to those who threaten us!" yelled Inferno taking off a cheetah's head before using his Flamethrower/Cannon and frying another.

"Lets let Inferno have some fun. We need to met up with the others." said Klaxon and both took off into the night sky.

* * *

Mountain Range; Next Day

Klaxon was finishing his work on the last defensive turret when he spotted Inferno flying without coordination until he crashed a foot away from him. Inferno got up, quickly dusted himself off then bowed.

"My King, the enemy colony chased me away after I entered single combat with its ruler and lost. I believe they have come for revenge against my actions." said Inferno and Klaxon face-palmed.

Suddenly the defensive turrets went off and erradicated the enemy forces within 25 seconds flat. Klaxon looked dumbfounded before he smirked.

"That's taken care of." said Klaxon walking back into the back followed by a battle ravaged Inferno whose head comically fell off and was picked back up.

* * *

30 Minutes Later

Klaxon was relaxing against a tree when he saw Noir walking to some destination and using his Shattered Eye, made an onion appear in his path yet nothing happened when Noir saw it. Klaxon got up and walked over to Noir.

"Hey Noir. You alright?" said Klaxon.

"Yeah." said the shadow xeno hybrid dragon.

"How come you didn't freak out with the onion in your path?"

"The fear of onions was a pathetic and childish fear."

"What happened to you?"

"I grew up."

Noir began walking away but was grabbed by a horn and pulled back.

"Grew up? You turn your back to me when I'm talking and you act heartless to a friend! What happened to the shadow xeno dragon I knew?"

"He grew up in times of war! Now put me down you blockhead!"

"Blockhead? If anyone's the blockhead its you! I can't even recognize your scent, let alone your attitude! You are not Noir."

"I am, now put me down!"

"Prove it!"

"I don't have to prove anything to an overgrown kid!"

"I'm about as old as you are!"

"You don't act like it! You act like kid and you're nothing but a _coward_!"

"You know what? WHO NEEDS A FRIEND LIKE YOU!"

"SAME HERE!"

Klaxon slams Noir into the ground, stomps on him, then punts him and begins walking away until Noir's tail bursts through his chest. Everyone in the area is stunned, even Freddy who begins to cower behind Alex (out of fear from Klaxon nothing else).

Noir shows no emotion as Klaxon looks at his chest in shock before...

* * *

END CHAPTER


	21. Chapter 21

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, and Aria and her dark side; Ariasel belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Nobody moves for a few seconds until...

Noir screams in pain as his tail is ripped out of Klaxon's chest then broken and is then tackled by Klaxon who begins delivering punch after punch to his face. The blue-green dragon doesn't let up until Noir's acid blood begins burning his scales and when he stops Noir kicks him off into a wall and grabs Klaxon's head and begins slamming it against the stone until Klaxon's head busts through it. Klaxon then pulls his head out, grabs Noir's left fore leg and breaks it before delivering a haymaker sending him flying. Before the two can continue their fight, Noir is grabbed by Battlestation and Klaxon by Inferno.

"Let me go Inferno! He has to pay!" said Klaxon struggling in the ant mech's grip.

"Forgive me my liege, but I will not do it." said Inferno bowing his head then tightening his grip.

"Let me go you overgrown hunk of scrap!" snarled Noir in Battlestation's grasp.

"No way! You need to calm down first boy! And I ain't afraid to use Tranqs to do it!" said Battlestation his blue eyes narrowing.

Spyro and Crux arrive on the scene and see a bloody mess of the two dragons who are both snarling at each other, but Klaxon sounded more feral with his.

"What happened?" said Spyro raising an eyebrow.

"I believe the way I would tell it would be biase, Battlestation?" said Inferno and the other bot nodded.

"These two got into a argument that went out of control." said Battlestation.

"Who started it?"

"That's the confusing part. Klaxon slammed Noir into the ground, stomped on him, then punted him and began walking away when Noir impaled him through the back with his tail...and that's when everything hit the fan."

"Inferno let me go. I have just one thing to say to Noir." said Klaxon before Inferno let him down. Klaxon walked over to Noir who was being held back by Battlestation.

"You don't deserve a name or friends. Why? Because you are nothing but a cold-blooded emotionless _Xenomorph!_ You threatened to kill me and if I was any other dragon, I would have been. So from here on in I'm calling you by what you're only half of; a Xenomorph. Noir is dead." with that Klaxon walked off leaving everybody stunned.

"And what of you Klaxon, betrayer, coward, and fool. Where were you in our time of need, we trusted you, all of us, and now look at us, running from a corrupt law of a corrupt tyrant." snapped Noir back.

Klaxon disappeared in black mist and reappeared in a location only he knew; a cave hidden deep underground located somewhere along the Silver River. His eyes were blood red, he could feel his anger wanting to get loose to destroy, harm, kill, it only wanted bloodlust, to see the deaths of anything and anyone.

"RAAAAH!" screamed the dragon in fury before lashing out at the walls of the cave. Each blow sent pieces of the rock wall flying as he pulverized the wall. When he stopped he was panting heavily and his eyes slowly turned blue again.

"Anger is never good, don't use it." muttered Klaxon to himself before he went over to to the mine section of the cave and continued to extract the bright purple-black crystal from the wall. It looked evil but it gave a calming sensation to his already on edge nerves. He began digging around it, he had an easier time though, when he was younger it would take hours to dig even a tiny bit out but now...it was too easy. He felt like inviting his friends but they would probably destroy the crystal due to its appearance, not him though. The calming sensation was too great. He didn't feel greed for it, he would bring it to the group and try talking them into giving it a chance. After an hour of digging he looked at it and smiled.

"Not much more to go." said Klaxon before he disappeared in black mist and reappeared back at the base and began working on another defense turret.

"So you're serious about calling Noir what he's only half of?" said Freddy leaning on the base of the turret.

"Thought he was a friend, now he's not. If he dies...good riddance." growled Klaxon.

"Suit yourself. By the way, I don't trust Thunder...something's off about the little guy."

"What? Jealous somebody's gonna scare the living daylights out of you again?"

"Very funny. Just keep an eye on him."

Freddy then disappeared in a poof of fire and Klaxon was left to work with the turret. He got the turret's cannon operational and decided that it would be a concussive turret and began getting to work on it. Warning horns interrupt his work and he stops and sees a massive army heading for the base.

"Slag! Must of been survivors from before." cursed the dragon under his breath before heading for the cliff and jumping off and summoning a Snow Board as he landed on the mountain's snow. He was followed by other dragons, one being Ignitus, and they prepared to meet the enemy slowly advancing up the steep moutain head-on. Klaxon formed his left arm into Blackout's cannon and fired, vaporizing a whole row of Guardsmen as the other dragons launch elemental attacks on them.

Soon a black-gold buzzsaw ripped through the enemy ranks, turning the snow red. After the enemy was slaughtered the few that went to defend the base met up. Ignitus still showed no emotion, causing the younger dragons to shiver near his presence.

"Come on Ignitus. Lighten up." said Klaxon hitting him on the back with a joybuzzer earning a Klaxon a hard right in the jaw.

"Grow up." growled Ignitus but was grabbed by a horn and pulled into Klaxon's face.

"I lost a friend today, don't make me lose two." said Klaxon his eyes grey.

Suddenly one of the younger dragons, an Earth-Fire dragon, yelped in pain and clutched his shoulder as bullets began flying by the group. Klaxon dropped Ignitus and unfolded his wings giving the group cover.

"Ignitus! Get them out of here, I'll give you cover! GO!" yelled Klaxon turing around and charging the new group of enemies. Ignitus picked up the injured young dragon and the others followed him while Klaxon ripped through the enemy ranks getting pelted by bullets.

"Sir, when do I activate the trap?" said a cheetah Guardsmen as he watched the blue-green dragon rip through his comrades.

"Wait for it..."

Klaxon is about to kill both with dual short-scythes...

"NOW!"

A green swirling vortex opens up that sucks Klaxon in yet he manages to grab the sides of the vortex to try to keep himself from falling in.

"If I go down, you're coming with me!" growled Klaxon as he threw a Predator Nuke but lost his grip upon doing so and the vortex closed as the Nuke landed in the snow.

"Ah Sh#$!" said the Cheetah Guardsmen commander at seeing the Nuke with only 2 seconds left.

Ignitus saw Klaxon get sucked into the vortex and the Nuke land before he took cover.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled to the young dragons next to him and they followed his order.

*Pred Nuke goes off*

* * *

Meanwhile in the frozen depths of Dante's Freezer;

In the cold icy ruins of Dante's Freezer, the dead bodies of cheetah soldiers strewn around like pieces of a bloody jigsaw puzzle and in the middle of this field of death stood a massive dragon. The dragon had black scales with red markings in the shape of fire, his wing membranes were tattered and ripped yet still allowed flight, his horns had been broken off years ago. His eyes were an icy blue which were a stark contrast to his dark body. He turned around upon hearing the explosion and saw the massive blue mushroom cloud.

"Interesting," he mused, "I must see this. Its a step in the right direction...I'm coming for you...father."

The last part was filled with hate and loathing as he spread his wings and took off.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	22. Chapter 22

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Aria and her dark side; Ariasel belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Next Day; Mountain Base

Ignitus got up and came face-to-face with an enraged Comet.

"How could you leave him behind?! He was your friend! He was all of ours!" said Comet tears streaming out of her eyes.

"H-he told me to go. We came under fire and we had an injured dragon on our hands, I had no choice! I-I wanted to help..." said Ignitus trying to defend himself and suppress his raging emotions of guilt, anger, and sorrow. Seeing her cry actually made its way into his cold heart and he broke down. For the first time in years Ignitus the Buzzsaw of Death Dragon, cried.

* * *

Meanwhile near the Mess Hall

"You shouldn't have done that." said Alex leaning against the wall.

"Klaxon was a fool and an immature one at that." said Noir showing no emotion.

"I agree with you, but he was a valuable friend, he saw that sealing himself would protect us all, maybe it was the wrong move maybe it was right, but that doesn't matter now, what matters is that he returned and sacrificed himself to save Ignitus and six young dragons, and it doesn't matter how damaged we are by this war, we mustn't direct our ire against someone who had nothing to do with our suffering." said Destra.

"Impressive speech, but I still don't like the fact he left us."

"None of us did, it hurt us he left us and we had to deal with it, I can't imagine how much pain he went through to make that decision and I never will, and neither will you Noir. Sure he acted childish, but deep down he was a selfless dragon, willing to help anyone...no matter the cost...just like his father."

"Skyler would of killed me by now."

"[Laughs] He'd have to go through Crux first."

Destra and Noir laugh and Noir is surprised.

"What is it?" asked Destra seeing Noir's surprise.

"I...I haven't laughed like that in years, was Klaxon right? Am I truly gone?" said Noir.

"The fact that you're asking that question with that tone informs me that you're still in there, you just need to wake up. Come on onion drake, I'm hungry."

Both enter the mess hall to see Ignitus sitting next Comet with _emotion_ on his face. They get their meals and walk over to him. He sees them and speaks...humor lining his voice.

"Welcome to the Emotions Club, can I get you anything?" he said before bursting into laughter.

"You alright?" said Noir shocked.

"Yeah...Yeah! I'm better than alright! I'm hysterical! After years of putting my emotions under lock 'n' key I'm downright happy! I've never felt more alive! Just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Hey come on! The cornball wouldn't want us being upset about him dying, besides he took his father's death hard yet that didn't change his personality, it did distance us a bit but not long. So I say we use his death to bring our efforts to bring down Magmus up a notch!" said Combu slamming his paw on the table and golden flames erupted behind them and CD appeared putting his bony hand on Combu's.

"I second that!" said Death with a smile.

"Me three!" said Comet.

"Ah what the heck?! Me four!" said Ignitus.

"Five!" said Alex.

"Six!" said Taze.

"Seven!" said Destra.

"Eight!" said Noir cracking a smile.

Suddenly a red portal opens and out steps a long deceased Autobot.

"'Bout time I get a crack at something! Never knew the kid but I'm glad to be alive and I'll help you out anyway I can!" said the Autobot with a slight echo to his voice.

"This your doing?" said Destra to CD.

"Yep. Breaking my own rules, but no harm this time. Just don't get used to it."

When rumbling shakes the building they run outside to see Driller emerge from the ground and Shockwave walks out of him. And Warmonger makes quite the entrance...

Rust: "We're baaaack! HAHAHAHA!"

*Switch/Carnage*

"Magmus is gonna pay big time!"

Blackout lands and transforms with both his arms.

"I'm gonna rip that traitor to shreds!" said the helicopter bot turning his arm into a buzzsaw.

Suddenly the ground shakes and from around the mountain emerges Unicron with one hand on the mountain's peak.

"I want in. I'm tired of being in orbit!" said the Planet-sized Transformer.

"Magmus you are in so much trouble!" said Destra looking out over the horizon.

* * *

5 Hours Later

Unfortunately, the Base came under attack late in the afternoon, the defensive turrets where somehow taken offline allowing the enemy to advance right into their doorstep, but they weren't expecting heavy resistance...at all. Bodies of dead cheetah Guardsmen were strewn throughout the mountain fortress.

"Alright boys, lets dance!" says a very silver car with a blarring sound system as Deathwatch and Sideswipe flank him as they charge enemy tanks. Sideswipe transforms, flips over a shells as it fires and throws one of his blades slicing the tank in half, grabs it and reverts back to Vehicle Mode.

"WOO! I haven't had fun in years!" says the Autobot as he transforms, lands on the top of the tank, bends the tank's cannon barrel, jumps off and drives off before it fires, killing itself.

Deathwatch open fires on the last tank and drives past and after a five second delay, it explodes. Deathwatch transforms and meets up with the other two.

"That the last one?" said Sideswipe.

"Yeah." replies Deathwatch eyeing the surrounding terrain with caution.

"I'm gonna go see why the turrets stopped working. See ya round!" said the smaller of the two before driving off.

"I see why Megatron ripped him in half." said Deathwatch walking back to the base with Sideswipe by his side.

"Yeah but after awhile you miss his cockiness."

The small Autobot arrives at the generator to see three fallen electric-ice dragons, necks slit.

"Yo, this is Jazz. I'm at the generator, the guards are dead. No signs of resistance." said Jazz into his comm-link.

"Analysis provides only answer: We have a double agent." said Soundwave.

"My thoughts exactly. Hold up! Got something! Come here you! AAAH!"

"Jazz? Jazz?! Attention any free units, report to Generator immediately!"

* * *

END CHAPTER


	23. Chapter 23

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, and Aria and her dark side; Ariasel belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

When Blackout arrives he sees Jazz getting his butt kicked by Thunder. Jazz screams in pain as his left arm is broken.

"Whatcha waitin' for man?! Help me!" yells the Autobot before he gets knocked out. Blackout pulls out his rotors and gets into a defensive stance keeping an eye on the young dragon.

Suddenly an earth spike erupts from Thunder's chest and Freddy walks out of the shadows.

"I knew you weren't who you appeared to be. Nobody listens to old Kreuger. Oh well. I knew you were a traitor, because...I snuck into WarFang, found your file and discovered that you're truly 16 and that you're only an Electric dragon." said Freddy rubbing his claws against Thunder's neck, drawing a small bit of blood.

"Looks...like...I...don't need...this disguise anymore..." gasped Thunder as he turned into his real age.

"Here's the file Blackout." said Freddy tossing the file to Blackout who caught it without crushing it, "Now leave, so I can have my fun."

Blackout picked up Jazz and left leaving the Nightmare Master and the traitor behind.

"I want to hear you scream." said Freddy getting in close to Thunder's face before whispering in his ears causing the dragon's eyes to go wide before Freddy rammed his claws into the dragon's stomach earning him a pained scream.

"SCREAM BOY! SCREAM! I WANT TO HEAR YOU SCREAM!" yelled Freddy as he repeatedly rammed his claws into the dragon's stomach and with each blow Thunder screamed.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! YOU HAVE TO SCREAM LOUDER! SCREAAAAAAAM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Throughout the night, the ragtag army heard the tortured screams of Thunder, none feeling sorry for the traitor.

* * *

NEXT DAY

The group was in the War Room with Spyro and the other adults along with Kor and CD.

"So that young dragon was a spy? Most disappointing." said Kor putting his hand to his forehead and shaking it.

"You don't seem surprises. Why?" said Crux.

"I've spent my time playing the 'internal spy' gig and I had my doubts of him. But what surprises me is how he was able to hid his true age. Either Magmus is growing adept in the ways of Magic or he is working with Dark Forces. CD, anything you want to say?"

"Yeah. I know eveybody in this little group and Spyro's brother, Kai, is missing. So where is he?!" snapped CD.

"Calm down. What's going on?" said Spyro raising his paws in a "calm down" gesture.

"Recently more souls have been disappearing from my realm. I sense no dark magic at play but I still hate it."

"Kai did disappear a few years back but we don't know where he is."

"Nevermind. I'm sure its nothing..."

Suddenly the warning horns went off.

"They just keep coming! How come they don't let up?!" said Ignitus annoyed.

"The enemy never does until their opposition is crushed." said Kor walking out of the tent before casting his cane aside.

-0-0-

The advancing army was one minute advancing up the steep mountain that lead to the "freaks'" base then the next they stopped when an old man got in their way.

"Move it you old geezer!" said the commander threateningly.

"Is that how you treat your elders?" said the man with a smirk.

"Move it!"

"Mmmmm, no."

"Fine! I'll kill you!"

The commander reaches for the old man but is surprised when the old man grabs him by the wrist, twists his arm, and breaks it.

"This is your punishment." said the old man his voice getting deeper as he seemed to grow before he exploded and in his place stood a behemoth with glowing blue eyes, a blue gem in his forehead, tentacles surrounding his head each with their own gem, massive clawed hands, and a scorpion-like tail.

"Don't bother to shoot me, my skin is bullet proof. Now...DIE!" yelled the monster firing Convexity blasts from his gems.

The blasts' shockwaves hit the entire platoon turning them into stone which Kor shattered by swinging his tail. After three waves Kor had to retreat back into the base.

"There's too many! I couldn't get rid of them all!" said Kor as he lumbered back into the defensive turrets safety range.

*Loud Bat-like screeches*

"What's that?!" said Ignitus looking up to see dozens of Dreadwings flying overhead carrying bombs in their talons.

"Dreadwings." said Spyro narrowing his eyes but the Dreadwings just kept flying until they were over the enemy army and dropped their payloads. A black shadow flew over the group and Kai landed in front of them.

"So, what'd I miss?" said Kai with a smile before CD stormed up to him.

"I knew it! You've created Dead warriors! Stolen from my realm!...Only this ONCE will I allow it..." said CD gripping his scythe till his knucnkles turned white, er whiter.

"Whatever skull head." said Kai rolling his eyes and walking over to Spyro.

"So, what'd I miss?"

"We lost Klaxon." said Ignitus solemnly.

"GET DOWN!" yelled Jazz as a red energy beam flew overhead and hit the enemy army, vaporizing another platoon. The group look up to see Unicron's left hand smoking and balled up into a fist.

"They have broken through the turrets!" yelled a young dragon as he created an ice wall to prevent the enemy's advance. A Skavenger ship then appeared out of nowhere and began bombarding the enemy forces with artillery. A zip-line then imbedded itself in front of the dragons.

"You guys miss me?" said the Xeno Terran when he landed and unslung a Pulse Rifle.

"Nice entrance Harbison." said Crux.

"Figured you'd need help so I brought along friends." said Harbison as a massive Skavanger landed next to him.

"And we aim to please. BloodNose the Third at your service." said the Lead Skavanger, "We're not all drooling imbeciles anymore."

The enemy forces seemed to be thinning one minute, the next increasing. Soon the enemy was in the camp trying to kill any resistance yet were failing...miserably. One thing you don't do is corner a pregnant female dragon. The enemy forces who surrounded Flare were incinerated by her Fire breath and those that weren't burnt to a crisp were violently ripped to shreds by Dark Combu.

"You okay?" said Combu still Dark to his wife.

"Yeah. Thanks." said Flare.

That's when Destra collided with a nearby wall and a giant cheetah with huge muscles and weilding steel knuckle brassers advanced on him, grinning wildly before his head was ripped off by a dragoness completely writhed in black smoke, her eyes glowing a bright evil yellow. After the cheetah fell she returned to normal to reveal a dragoness with violet scales and a deep blue underbelly. She has no horns instead she has a series of small spikes that run down her neck, her tail blade is nothing more than a small needle, her eyes are a bright yellow, and her wing membranes are a mossy green which earned her the nickname "Greenwings".

"You okay Destra?" she asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah. Thanks, Aria." said Destra once he was back on his feet.

Combu and Flare walked over to the two.

"Thanks for saving my cousin's a$$, Aria." said Combu.

"No problem." said Aria with a smile but they were then surrounded by enemy soldiers until a black comet flew past them that instantly incinerated some of them. Comet began slicing and dicing the enemy forces as the group fought back with all their might but it just wasn't working but then...something strange happened.

Black mist began creeping along the ground and the enemy soldiers froze in fear as a howl of pure anger filled the mountain side. A large dragon landed in front of the group and sent out a wave a black fire that instantly incinerated at least 20 of Guardsmen who were frozen in place with fear.

"RETREAT!" yelled the commander and the enemy began pouring down hill but were stopped by Jazz.

"Use your weapons!"

The remaining forces had their weapons yanked from their grip by Jazz as he magnetized his hand.

"I don't think so!" said Jazz as Blackout, Warmonger, and Shockwave surrounded the group. The dragon grabbed one of them and pulled him close to his face.

"Tell Magmus his son has returned." growled the dragon.

"Vulcanus?" said the cheetah fear filling his eyes.

"No. His other son."

With that the dragon threw the cheetah to the ground and the cheetah took off and Comet slowly approached the dragon. He noticed her and turned around and meet her eyes.

"Hello Comet." he said with a sad smile, "Do you know who I am?"

"N-no." she said somewhat fearfully.

"I'm your father's brother. My name is Smog. I'm sorry for your loss."

"How come I never saw you before?"

"Magmus tried to kill me by dropping me off in the Posioned Glade. That was when Spyro was looking for Cynder."

"I knew I heard crying somwhere." muttered the purple dragon under his breath.

"Don't worry, I hold no anger towards you or Cynder. Magmus is my target and only target. He must pay for killing my brother and harming my niece." said Smog.

"Are you joining us?" said Cynder.

"Yes."

"Welcome aboard." said Comet with a smile.

* * *

In the Great Desert; 2 Miles South of WarFang

A figure, roughly 25 years, walked in the howling winds of the desert a tattered cloak flickering in the strong winds, a hood covering his face. His eyes sent upon the Dragon City where his target was sitting on a throne that did not rightfully belong to him, the man who caused 5,000 years of genocide against multi-element dragons and other elemental dragons. The very man who caused him so much misery for most of his life. A blue-green metal hand went up to his face not removing the hood before he brought it back down.

"**Y**o**u**r **t**i**m**e **h**a**s** c**o**m**e** M**a**g**m**u**s**. **I** w**i**l**l** k**i**l**l **y**o**u." said the figure his voice distorting and he ignored the deset heat, his one metal wing and organic wing folding and unfolding in anxiety.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	24. Chapter 24

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, and Aria and her dark side; Ariasel belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

WarFang's Streets

At first sight, you'd think the city was deserted but when you got close you could hear the sounds of screams, engines roaring, and explosions. The city was at war, not with Grublins, Apes, or Undead forces but with its own kind. Magmus' war had made any dragon that had more than one of eight allowed elements be outlawed and hunted down and executed, that included _Purple_ dragons. The outlaw army was supposed to be wiped out in a matter of minutes but over the years cheetahs and moles sided with the Outlaws and then finally the Transformers and Skavanegers had.

"You want to catch me? You have to go faster!" taunted Jazz to cheetah riding in what would be nothing short of a mockery of a car. After a few laps around the city the Autobot transformed and blasted the "car" apart.

Overhead Blackout destroyed the Armory and Barracks in his helicopter form before transforming and wiping out whole Guardsmen platoons without trying. Driller erupted from the ground around a pillar filled with enemy archers and wrapped himself around it crushing it and its occupants before he dove into the ground again. A large group of dragons were fighting their way to Magmus' chambers and when they were almost there Magmus came flying out the door busting it down.

The old Fire Dragon was severely injured, one wing being broken. The dragon saw them and his fear didn't fade.

"Please...help me!" gasped the dragon as another figure, most of his features hidden by his cloak and hood, exited the room.

"**Y**o**u** a**r**e **mi**ne!" said the figure grabbing Magmus' tail and pulling back into the room before throwing him into a wall.

"This is your fault! I'm ruined because of you!" yelled the figure as he grabbed Magmus by the neck.

"W-who are you? I-I never did anything to you!" stuttered Magmus with fear.

"Nothing! NOTHING! YOU CAUSED THIS WAR, EXECUTED INNOCENT DRAGONS! ALL BECAUSE YOUR SON WAS NO LONGER A PURE FIRE DRAGON! THAT'S NOT NOTHING!"

Before Magmus' attacker could react his face was engulfed in bright red flames causing him to stagger back and hide his face from both groups.

"Hahahaha. I was planning on revealing my face _after_ I killed Magmus but now...(turns around)...I have no choice." said the dragon throwing off the cloak to reveal blue-green scales and blue-green tinted metal. Everybody gasped.

It was Klaxon.

"H-how?" said Ignitus.

"The vortex wasn't meant to kill only injure. I spent a year in that place...when I finally came back out, I was in the Great Desert, my body ravaged...I could only survive by going into my Mecha or Cyborg forms...Negative told this one was quicker."

"Who's Negative?" said Comet.

"My Nav. Computer."

*CLANG!*

Klaxon turned around and grabbed Magmus by the throat and the fire dragon dropped a ruined lamp.

"You thought that would work? My head is half metal! I see some others who want revenge against you so...they can have you." said Klaxon throwing Magmus in front of the Outlaw dragons who growl at him and Comet screeches at Magmus sending out Fear Waves that rival Cynder's. Magmus died of a heart attack from Comet's Fear attack and after that she was in complete shock.

"D-did I do a F-Fear Attack?" she asked her eyes wide and everybody nods.

"B-but I'm a Fire-Shadow dragon, that's not possible."

"Anything is possible." said Klaxon walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Noir getting in his way.

"Away from here. I no longer fit in."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at me! Before I could hide this, but now I'm stuck this way...the vortex ripped me apart!"

"Lighten up!" said Ignitus hitting Klaxon with a joybuzzer.

"Why you-"

Combu hits Klaxon with a joybuzzer.

"QUIT IT!"

Alex hits Klaxon with a joybuzzer.

"OKAY THAT'S IT! WE ARE TAKING THIS TO THE ARENA...NOW!"

The entire group is suddenly in the Arena and it turns into a Free-For-All, the only one not participating is Flare. Soon the adults join in and it is one wild fight. Klaxon and Comet then perform a tag-team fury which wipes the younger dragons out of the fight but not the adults. Soon Comet is knocked out of the fight leaving only Klaxon who easily beats everybody but Spyro and Kai who beat him.

Klaxon gets up and is tackled by his friends.

"Hey Noir, glad to see you showing emotions again. And here's a present..." said Klaxon before using a water gun to spray onion juice in his eyes.

"AH! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" said Noir rubbing his eyes.

"Payback. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Klaxon before falling over laughing.

"Are you ever gonna grow up?" said Alex laughing.

"I don't know. Maybe when I'm not insane! HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

END CHAPTER


	25. Aftermath

Same with character ownership as the previous chapters

* * *

AFTERMATH

The White Isle

The Chronicler was watching all the events in WarFang when a new book appeared beside him. The book was grey and had black stripes lining the binding with a red-black "X" through the cover. He opened it and his face went from happy to surprised to fearful. By the time he was done reading it, the Former Fire Guardian's face was pure white, his eyes wide, and he was sweating.

"The poor boy." said Ignitus before putting the book on a lone shelf with the name visible.

_Tyrannis_


End file.
